Welcome To My Life
by Lady Avari
Summary: Welcome to my life dealing with crazy Sirius Black and his friends, avoiding pranks, and just trying to get past the day with out losing my sanity. R&R!SBOC JL
1. Charms UGHH!

**Welcome to my life dealing with those insane Marauders, loads of homework, and just trying to get through the day! Please Read and Review!**

**Welcome To My Life**

**A/N: Okey...this idea for a fic hit me when I was half asleep. It reminds me a little of my life, crazy and weird. And for those of you that have read my other fic, 1971: First Year. DON'T worry. I am still going to update that one. I promise! Anyway...please enjoy! R&R! (This is a repost, because, I just got my new Beta Reader Megan! Yay! So their some little changes here and there. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1: Charms UGHH!

* * *

**

-Friday, October 3rd - After Lunch Break - 12:39 pm

Okay, so today started out like any other day, right? Wait. First, I have a question. Why do people put 'right' at the ends of sentences? I mean, nobody really knows if it started out like any other day. You could have brushed you teeth before you showered, so basically that didn't start out like...

And just for the record; no, I haven't got a clue as to what I am rambling on about. Anyway, back to the topic of my point. (The topic of my point? Let me change that... The topic of my day! Yes, that's better!)

I got up, took a shower, got dressed, blah, blah, blah. Then, I headed down to the common room to meet up with Sierra and Kat.

Isn't it great that I get to share a dormitory with my two best friends? Sierra is the tomb-boy-meets-girly-girl. (Yes, all the blokes are after her.) Kat is the brains, she's the smartest in our year, along with Lily Evans, who's also in our dorm. There are two other girls as well, Hannah and Monica. Monica has her Sirius fan club, called _Be Sirius_, is that ridiculous or what! They actually _named_ their fan club... no words ... speechless. Hannah is.. she is… uhm, a little strange. She does everything we do, but does it just a little different, if you know what I mean. She is good to talk to, though, especially when you want to know about the latest bands and other music related topics. Oh yes, she also plays the guitar.

Anyway, I met Sierra and Kat in the common room to go down to breakfast. We do this every morning: meet in the common room, talk about boys on the walk there, eat and talk about life (Life as in... drama, the new robes in _Witch Weekly_, or "OH NO! We have a test in History of Magic today!"). then we split to go to our first classed. Sierra heads to Transfiguration, Kat goes to Potions, and I find my way to... Charms.

I hate this class. Not because of the class itself, but more because of the fact that I don't know anyone! That, however, is a bloody lie. I know everyone... well, almost everyone. Let's put it this way; no one that I would actually _want_ to talk to is in this class. Yes, I know what your thinking! I do! You're thinking: "Gosh Julia, that's kinda harsh!" No?

Well, I agree that, yes, it's sort of harsh (if that's what you were thinking). But then again, it's the cold, hard truth. Let me tell you who is in my class. Then you will understand why it's the truth.

- Lily Evans (Okay, she is not that bad, I kind of like her. She has vibrant red hair that blinds me sometimes, but it's really pretty. On the other hand, she is the one that will 'shhh' you if you utter a word. And that makes her rather annoying. NO ONE shh's moi!)

- Drake Parker (He is, I admit, cute. BUT he sits on the other side of the classroom. SO no way I get to talk to him!)

- Peter Pettigrew (Six words: Idiot who likes the back seat. In other words he hangs with Sirius Black (in this class), James Potter and Remus Lupin so he doesn't get picked on.)

- Couple of Slytherins (Don't know 'em. Well, I do, but I'm not going to bother giving names. There are seven of them, by the way.)

- Lisa Bona? Bono? Bonny? Mona? Lona? (Something like that. She is a Hufflepuff, quite a nice girl. Don't know much about her as you can tell.)

- Alex Right (HA! Right! Or is it Wright? Or Left? No Clue. Hufflepuff.)

- Some more Hufflepuff's

- Susan Mist (Ravenclaw. She is a suck up blonde. Not that I have anything against blondes.)

- More Ravenclaws

- Sirius Black (Three words: Hot and annoying. Yes, Sirius is HOT! But ANNOYING! And has like a gazillion fan club girls fawning over him (like Monica) as if he were a god.)

That's about it. SEE! No one! At least none of my friends. Okay, back to the class. So I walk in, take my normal seat in the third row from the back away from all the loonies. I sit next to Lily Evans the Shhh-er. Everything is going pretty normal. Lily answers every bloody question right, as usual!

But then two rows behind us (us, being Lily and I) there's a crash. I look around and see that Sirius Black was leaning back in his chair to flirt with tSusan Mist. (That stupid stuck up little sl-... sorry… it's the truth, though!) Anyway, he leaned back and fell on his arse! HA! Funny! All the girls gasp and run to help him (Well, the girls in his fan club meaning every bloody girl in the class but Lily and me, who exchange an exasperated look.)

No... not so funny, because Professor Flitwick says in his oh-so-squeaky-voice-that-gives-me headaches: "Mr. Black! I'm sure that you can wait until this class is over and ask miss Mist out _then_!" I can see why Flitwick is angry. Sirius does this every day, every bloody day! Not crashing to the floor, but asking girls out in his classes, or flirting with them and then asking them out.

Anywho, then the worst happens! Flitwick squeaks: "Mr. Black, please swop seats with Miss Evans! Maybe then you can refrain from flirting with pretty girls in my class!"

WHAT THE... ! REFRAIN FROM FLIRTING WITH PRETTY GIRLS! UH, HELLO! WHAT AM I, A BLOODY MONSTER!

I am _so_ insulted. I am pissed beyond all belief possible! I HATE FLITWICK AND CHARMS! UGHH! And why? Why? Why? Why did he have to pick Lily out of all the people in this bloody class! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE!

Lily, Sirius and I all make sounds of protest, mine sounding a lot like: Ughhhcontrolahhhhhellnoughhhh! I do feel sorry for Lily. A little. 'Cause now she has to sit next to Peter. HA HA! But still! I am _fuming_. I give Sirius my I-hate-you-so-go-crawl-under-a-rock-and-die look. But he just grins that oh-so sexy, yet annoying, grin. I could see the fear in his eyes though!

MUHAHAHA! FEAR!

So about 15 minutes after the change in seats (and yes, just to let you know, in case you have forgotten; I am still mad) Sirius passes me a note. The _nerve_ of him! But I kept it. And NO, I do not like him! I just kept it for you!

Here it goes:

SB-Hey! So now you'll have to sit next to me for the rest of the year! I bet it's an improvement. I mean, Lily has GOT to be aggravating. I think it'll be fun sitting next to you this year.

_JD-Trust me, I'm not looking forward to it._

SB- Why not? It will be fun! We will pass notes, talk, be partners and do homework! See? Loads of fun, Sweets!

_JD- Black, I am mad. You may not know what happens when I am mad, so I will warn you. Stop passing this note to me! OR! You will find out what it feels like to have a quill shoved up your nose!_

SB- Sweets, I don't give up that easily! (But I don't want to find out what a quill would feel like shoved up my nose. I like my nose. I wouldn't want to cause it any pain!) But I am going to ask you why you are mad.

So, Sweets, why are you so furious?

_JD-Oh, I don't know! Maybe because I was just insulted to my face by my Professor! And because you are calling me Sweets._

SB- Oh. The whole 'maybe-I-can-refrain-from-flirting-if-I-sit-next-to-you'-thing?

_JD- YES! I mean; do I look like a bloody monster or something?r! I have a boyfriend! Scott must be blind! Even a Professor says I'm un-attractive!_

SB- Trust me, Sweets, you don't look like a monster! I think the Professor must be going senile to have said that! And your boyfriend is not blind, he is really lucky.

(Okay… OH MY GOD! Was that just written by Sirius Annoying Black? I couldn't believe it when I got that! HA! I feel so pretty! HEY! I like being told by hot blokes that I'm pretty! Even if I hate the bloke that says it. I also didn't know Sirius could say something nice like that. Oh, and Scott is my boyfriend, by the way. Back to the note.)

_JD- Yeah right... well... thanks anyway._

SB- Anytime Sweets, and call me Sirius.

_JD- Fine. Do you even know my name? I mean, is that why your calling me Sweets? _

SB- No, your name is Julia! See! I know stuff! My brain can do more than flirt! It can hold important pieces of information! There's the bell. See you later, Sweets.

Darn! I'm ten minutes late for Potions now! Hopefully Slughorn wont dock any points! Yeah, like that's going to happen! I'll report more later!

-Sweets (HA! JUST KIDDING!)

Julia C. Dore

* * *

**A/N: Okay...sooo...uhhh...PLEASE...read and review. Next chapter you will meet Scott her boyfriend. Also might take a little visit to Hogsmead! And is Sirius a player or what. And I'm still keeping my promise to update my other fic! **


	2. It's like I insulted her!

**A/N: Hey...Chapter 2 is short. Yes very short. But, chapter 3 will come fairly soon! And thanks for my review 404, I'm SOOOOO glad you liked it. One of my friends that is (not that big of a Marauders fan) read it, and she insulted me. Yes she actually insulted me (well my writing), she said and I quote "I hate it and that I shouldn't be wasting my time writing that crap!" And I'm kinda annoyed, because I used her name for one of my characters, Hannah (you will learn more about her later on) But So I'm glad you liked it!**

**404 the answer to your question: Julia is writing after class, not during. (Unless she gets bored then she will write during. But that's in a later chapter!) And it is going to be a fairly long fic...I'm writing it on paper then typing it out...right now (on paper) I am at chapter eleven. So it wont be a very long wait between chapters, unless I get busy (like at school). Trust me that's not often. :P Keep reading Please! **

**(Repost: Corrected by my beta. Megan! Props to her!)**

**Anyway…on to the chapter….**

**Chapter 2: It's like I insulted her!

* * *

**

Oct. 3rd 11:02 pm Girls Dormitory

So today went… I have no words to describe today. I told Sierra and Kat everything that had happened and this is what they said:

"So what your saying is, your day sucked?" I rolled my eyes at this remark of Kat's. Come to think of it, it sucked until Sirius wrote me that note. He made me feel a little better. And NO, I am _not_ falling for him, like you think!

"Yeah, if a teacher said something like that to _me_…" Sierra made a strangling motion with her hands. We all laughed at this.

Kat was sitting on my bed finishing up her Ancient Runes essay. Once in a while sucking on the end of her quill, then scribbling something down. Kat is very pretty, even if she says she's not, and by far the smartest out of the three of us. She has brown-ish blond hair that comes half way down her back, and huge amber eyes.

Back to what we were discussing.

"I can't believe Sirius is passing you notes and you get to sit next to him!" Monica said, this pretending to faint. "You are SO lucky!" She had joined us a few minutes ago and Kat had filled her in on everything. Monica, as you know, has her Sirius fan club. I think she would die of excitement, joy and a heart attack all at the same time if Sirius passed _her_ a note.

I just had to talk sense into her.

JUST HAD TO!

I said: "Monica, why? Sirius is, well, a prat. Sooner or later, he will have been with more than half the girls at Hogwarts. Well, the pretty, slutty, or fan girls like your self. He is self-centred and has never been in a relationship that lasted over a month so…" I took a breath to finish my rant. But no need, Monica stormed out of the dorm like I had insulted her mother or something!

Then Sierra just shook her head, laughed and said: "We better shut some eye. Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

I know I didn't listen to her. She is not my mother! Anyway... OH! I just heard Monica come in. Hope she's not still mad at me. I bet on my flowery pink pyjamas she went and told Sirius everything I said. Ah well. I guess I will try and talk to her tomorrow. I guess, Sierra is sort of right. I need my beauty sleep! I've got a date with Scott at Hogsmeade tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N: Short, huh? Told you. I hated not putting Sirius in this chapter! It killed me! Anyway PLEASE review! Next Chapter soon!  
**


	3. Waiting in Hogsmead

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews! It means a lot, 404 and FastFuriousChick! I know chapter two was really short and there wasn't any Siri! BUT. This chappie is just a tad longer and Sirius is back (Well a much of him...)! Anyway...that marauder-hating friend _was _my beta reader. So now...sadly, I have no beta reader. So please excuse any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes until I find a new one! Thanks and enjoy! ;P**

**Chapter 3: Waiting in Hogsmead

* * *

**

Sat., Oct. 4th 9:21am

Hogsmead-Out side the Three Broom Sticks

Okay...so I got all beautified this morning, and if I may say so, I'm looking hot. If only I didn't have to wear these school robes. Anyway I have my long black hair in bouncy curls , I admit I love my hair. Love it. I made my eyes up really pretty with some green eye shadow to make the green in my eyes stand out.

My eyes aren't as pretty as Lily Even's though. Sigh. If only. Well I have been sitting here waiting for Scott.

-Waiting-9:25-

-Waiting-9:28-

-Waiting-9:30-

He better not have blown me off. We have been going out for five months, a _good_ five months. If he has blown me off I will shove this quill up where the sun don't shine. (What is up with me and shoving quills? Note to self: Find new object to threaten to be shoved.) Now it is 9:39...

I am going to kill him

9:45- Still sitting, waiting, and shivering.

9:51-I'm going inside to get a butterbeer and think of more ways to kill him. Painful ways. One of the ways I have thought of is to paint him glittering gold color and set nifflers lose on him. (That my not kill him but it will be pretty painful when they bite him!)

10:05-OH! Now he decides to show. 45 MINUTES LATE! Why did I even wait that long for him. I'm stupid that's why. STUPID! Update later.

11:34 am

He...um...he dumped me. And no...I am not crying.

Will not cry.

Will not cry.

Will not cry!

11:45am

Ok. I cried. But so WHAT! Now I think I will pay a little visit to the Hogshead, get drunk and think about how depressing my life is. No not really, I am going to think of more ways to kill him. My motto is: If you break my heart, I will break your jaw.

And that's exactly what I did. When I was crying. I punched him. I don't think I broke his jaw, but I did give him a nasty nose bleed.

Muhahaha!

That break up was not good on my self esteem at the moment. I have a feeling that the rest of the month is just going to be bloody perfect. Not.

So I'm guessing you would like to know what happened, huh?

Well here it goes...

"Hey Babe," What? He has never called me that before. I'm not a friggen pig! I didn't like him calling me that for some reason. Anyway...

"Hey babe sorry I'm late, Filch!" Scott is cute, not hot, cute. He has dark brown hair and brown, almost black eyes. I don't think he has any fan clubs. But he is the Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Big Plus.

"Babe? Well I _guess _it's ok your late." Why did I say that. I was NOT ok with that. Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

"Yeah Babe, don't you like it? Anyway we need to talk." He had sat down in the chair across from me and stared at me.

I hate when people stare at me unless they have a good reason. Like if I had a fish flopping on my head, then I guess they could stare.

(A fish? Never mind.)

"Er, well, I don't know. So what is it you want to talk about?" I was looking around the pub. I was feeling self conscious about him staring. I spotted a few people I knew in the pub. Then I saw Sirius and he waved happily and smiled. I waved back but under the table so Mister Stare Scott wouldn't see.

Sirius nodded, I guess he understood I was with Scott. And he turned back around to the girl he was with. She shot me a death ray. Man...If looks could kill I would have dropped dead then and there. Seems like I've been getting those a lot lately too.

"Julia, you know I'm Captain for Ravenclaw. Well do you remember the last game we had Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff?" I nodded and he continued "Well we won and at that game a scout from the Whim Born Wasps saw me, and he liked me! I _might_ be able to play for them next year!"

I put on a big simile said congratulations and leaned across the table to kiss him. But then he backed away. (Rudeness.) Then I knew something was up.

"So that brings me to some bad news," My simile vanished instantly and I leaned back into my chair, "Julia you are, well, everything to me. But right now you'd be a distraction to me career. I love you, my father says..." At this time I interrupted.

"YOUR FATHER! YOUR CAREER! Well its been a nice bloody five months with you too!" Then I punched him. SCORE! HA! So I ran out the pub. People were staring at me. But that's ok. I beat up a guy.

And that's how our five month relationship ended. With a nose bleed.

Oh crap I've been followed! ASH!

Update later!

* * *

**A/N: So...chapter three, I know Sirius wasn't in it that much but he is next chapter! I promise! R&R! Next chapter soon. :P  
**


	4. A day with Black

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews! Again excuse me for any mistakes! Well, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: A day with Black

* * *

**

Oct. 4 -7:06 pm-Common Room

Oh my god. I can't believe my self.

CAN'T

CAN'T

CAN'T

AND WONT!

I just can't believe what I did. I spent the day with...

BLACK! NOOOO!

He followed me when I ran out the pub crying after the blood bath (Scott, me, punching, blood). Well I don't know if you could call it a blood bath. I don't know...hmm. Whatever, anyway he followed me and he left that girl who gave me the death ray, and came running after me.(It surprised me that left that girl.)

"HEY...hey...Sweets!" He was trying to get my attention from writing in you. I looked up rolled my eyes and continued to write. Now he was about 10 feet away from where I was sitting. So I put you in my bag and looked up again.

"Sweets, what's wrong?" He asked lifting an eyebrow and sitting down.

"Sirius, you know perfectly well what happened. GUYS SUCK!" He looked like he was about to argue but then I guess he decided against it. So he just smirked instead.

"Well, I'm not going to say a word on that subject. 'Cause not all guys are...anyway, don't worry about him. There are plenty of dogs out there for you," He winked at me. What? Dogs? I thought it was there are plenty of fish in the sea? Weird. "And I better be getting back to Teresa." And he got up and started to walk away, and stupid, stupid me just had to say...

"Sirius! Please, I just need someone to talk to. I really don't want to be alone right now!" Then he turned around and looked at me with his oh so sexy brown eyes and his black hair falling in front of one eye.

So he came back and sat down beside me again.

WHY did I have to do that! I did really someone to talk to though. But BLACK...of all people.

Anyway we headed back to the Hogwarts to talk. When we got in the Common Room it was pretty empty because of Hogmead. There were only a few second and first years. We managed to get the two seats by the fire.

And of course I'm not going to write down _everything_ that we talked about just the important stuff like this.

"You know Black, you can be the most self centered unbearable git in this whole castle sometimes. But thanks for today. I really needed someone to talk to. I would of talk to Kat or Sierra, but Kat, uh, I have no clue where she is. And Sierra is most likely off snogging some guy. So thanks for not being that git for," I looked at my watch, "Oh my god! Six hours! I think that just might be a record for you!" I said sarcastically.

"Harde Har sweets!" He said laughing.

Okey now the sweets thing is just getting plain annoying. Annoying I tell you!

"Uh, Sirius. Can you please stop calling me sweets, it's annoying."

Hey...I speak my mind what can I say.

"Okkk, how about Chris? Or Julie? Or..."What? Chris? Why?

"Why do you want to call me Chris? Why can't you just call me Julia like everyone else?" I asked. Sirius is weird, that's all I have to say.

"Because! _Everyone _calls you Julia! I am special! And plus your middle name is _Chris_tine, is it not? So I shall call you Chris! But I can't guarantee that sweets will not still be used!" He winked (again).

Oh I felt so dumb. It's my friggen middle name. Blond moment.

So I guess I am Chris to the oh -so-special- Sirius. Ughh.

-Report more later-Dinner

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter. Trust me the sweets will still be used often. I didn't like writing this chapter. I don't know why. But I like the next two chapters a lot. I think I might post chapter 5 and 6 at the same time. But I'm not sure. Well please R&R!**


	5. To the Library!

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews 404 and FastFuriousChick! This chapter is short but chapter six is coming very soon. Again please excuse mistakes blah, blah! Oh and 404, Sirius knowing her middle name is just a "Sirius Knows All" thing!**

**On with the chappie...**

**Chapter 5-To the Library!

* * *

**

-Oct. 4 - 11:12 pm- Bed- Girls Dorm

Monica is _still _mad at me. Its like I insulted her! God, she is immature.

Anyway... I told Kat and Sierra about Sirius. They for _once_ didn't say anything. (Shock) They just gave each other weird looks said good night and closed their hangings.

Rude. I wish they would of said something to me about it. Well I've got loads of homework to do tomorrow better go to...Monica just came in. Wait, she is talking to me...

Report later or tomorrow.

-Oct. 5 -8:16am- Breakfast

Finally! Someone I got to talk to about yesterday. Monica! I think since it was about Sirius that is the only reason she really listened to me. But now, once again, she hates me.

Why you ask.

Because I spent the whole day with Sirius. I just knew that would come out in bad results!

-Ughh-

(Note to self- Find new sound to make when aggravated besides Ughh. Maybe...well I'll think of something.)

I better get started on all this homework I have to get done...

TO THE LIBRARY!

* * *

**A/N: Told you. Really, really short chapter. Sorry! I PROMISE chapter 6 is coming soon! Sirius is back in chapter 6, and Remus and James show up too. Please review:P **


	6. Omeorkophobia

**A/N: Told you I might post chapter 5 and 6 the same day! I wasn't going to...but I thought my readers might be a little disapointed with chapter 5 because it was SO short. So I posted chapter 6. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 6- Omeorkophobia

* * *

**

Oct 5- 5:46pm- Hospital Wing

Yes, who knew going to the library could land you in the Hospital Wing. I sure didn't. I guess you learn something new every day.

So I know your wondering why I'm here, right? Long story. Seeing as I have the time (I'm stuck here all night.) I'll tell you.

Ok so I was in the library just starting a 7 inch long Potions essay. AHH. I hate Potions!

Anyway. About 30 minutes later the worst happens, well not the worst but pretty damn close. Sirius, James, Remus and Loser (OH sorry, I mean Peter!) walk in. Ughh...again.

"Sweets! My dearest Chris, is here to grace our presents!" Sirius said a little to load (it _is_ a library). James laughs, Remus rolls his eyes (so do I), Peter just stands their in awe of Sirius. Loser.

"Oh...Hello." I said looking up to see all of them looking down at me. (Since I have loads of time I will tell you what they look like.) Sirius has...well he's sexy. He has brown-ish black hair that falls in front of his eyes which are deep brown, and has a saucy simile. (Hey I'm just saying what I see.)

James, he is hot too. But Lily is right, he is full of him self. (So is Sirius.) He has jet black hair that is unbelievably messy. I bet if you touched it your hand would be tangled in it for all of eternity. He also has pretty hazel, but are blocked by glasses.

Remus, one word: Whoa. Who knew book worms could be so hot. He has sandy brown hair with blue eyes. And he is smart, that is just to good to be true. Smarts and looks, big plus. But he is shy. If only he would open up a bit. I don't like shy people that much, they gotta be able to talk to moi.

Peter...ew...no. I'm not even gonna to go there. Lets just say he is NOTHING compared to the other three.

"Chris do you mind if we join you?" Sirius asked. And before I could say 'Uh, no.' He said, "Oh good! I knew you wouldn't!"

So he sat down in front of me. James on his right and Remus on his left. Peter just stood there shaking then ran out the library. Weird boy.

I looked back down to my Potions paper. Then I felt a kick. I looked up, Sirius was smiling. Rolling my eyes I looked back down.

He did it again. AHH! I was going to kill him if he didn't leave me alone. So I leaned across the table. (Remus was looking over his book to see what I was about to do, and James was staring at Lily who was on the other side of the library.)

So, I leaned across the table and smacked him. HA!

Remus sniggered and shook his head. Sirius look hurt that I hit him but then he just smiled and said, "Aw Chris, I was just playing! I promise," he put a hand to hi heart, "I will never kick you again!" I rolled my eyes (again, I roll my eyes A LOT) and gathered all my things moved it beside Remus then stood up and walked around the table and sat down. Now (HA!) Sirius couldn't kick me or look at me! Remus glanced at me and smiled.

I smiled back and started my Potions paper again.

30 minutes later Sirius slams his quill on the table and stands up. I thinking 'Oh god what is he doin now.'

He walks over to me gets one his knees and starts tugging on my robes. He is a good actor to, he even made him self cry. Hee.

"Chris! Sweets! I have a disease!" he yelled still tugging on my robes.

"What!" I whispered furiously at him. Sirius is so weird.

"I, My Lady, is suffering from," he dramatically paused and gave out another sob, "Omeorkophohia!"

"Huh?" Again...Sirius is strange.

"Omeorkophohia! I might die! I can't die! Coz I am just so pretty! God wouldn't let me die coz I'm so pretty, right? RIGHT!"

I arched my eyebrows and looked at Remus with a You-really-put-up-with-this look. He just nodded still laughing. (James was oblivious to any on this happening, still staring.)

"Chris! Do you know what this disease is?" Still tugging on my robes.

"No my dearest friend what is this horrible disease that you have obtained?" I said in a dramatic tone. I saw a simile flicker across his face. Clearly he was happy I joined in I guess.

"Omeorkophohia is the fear of excessive homework my dear! I could die of fear, fear of homework!" He cried. Still sobbing (laughing most likely) he threw his arms around my neck on me and cried (now laughing, for sure) into my neck.

"I am so sorry Mr. Black! But, I _can't _help you!" And I shoved him off of me and he landed on the floor rolling around on the floor laughing. It wasn't even that funny. He is so odd.

Then suddenly he stopped, cracked an evil grin, and called James. James instantly snapped out of his staring session. And looked over to where Sirius was pointing, and cracked an evil grin too.

Snape an ugly Slytherin had just walked in. The Marauders obviously didn't like that slimly haired boy coz they followed him into a row of books.

BAD! All I heard after that was a crashing of books and Remus yelling something. And that's how I ended up here. Snape was thrown in to the row of books causing them to topple on top of me and Remus.

Ughh.

Remus is fine though. I just got hit in the head with Hogwarts: A History and knocked out. Also Sirius and I are band from the library for a month. I haven't seen any of them since then. Oh wait... I have a visitor now.

Update later.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review. And if your wondering where the Omeorkophobia came from, one of my guy friends. He wrote an excuse to why he had not done the assignment for class and it said: I could not complete, or start, this given assignment because I have been diagnosed with a serious case of Omeorkophobia. Yeah the teacher got really mad and he got and F, but it was funny. I really have no clue where he got it from. So that's just if you were wondering:P **


	7. Books lead to pain

**A/N: Thanks for my wonderful reviews! I feel so loved! Has it been a week since I last updated? Has it? SO sorry! I've been really busy, getting ready to go back to school. Ughh. Anyway...**

**FastFuriousChick: Ya know, I just wanna thank you because you have stuck with this story. I was so worried people were going to send reviews like my Marauder-hating-friend did. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Hubbub: Cool I have a new reader! YAY!parties Anyway, Hubbub, thanks! Cupcakes, eh? Hmm...I don't think I would mind being attacked by some cupcakes...But only if they had chocolate icing though, and maybe some sprinkles. Ok enough with my cupcake preferences. Just thanks for my review, and keep reading!**

**I will 'old ye nay longer from thee chappie... Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: Books lead to pain, especially the thick ones...

* * *

**

7:26 pm- Hospital Wing

Yes...I had a visitor. Guess who!

As I see you are not going to guess...And NO, for you information it was not Sirius. Don't deny it, I know thats who you were thinking! I can read minds...oh sorry...I can read books! Hee Hee! God...I have been in this Hospital WAY to long. I'm losing it. Insane I tell you! Before you know it I will be dragged of to the loony bin. And I again I KNOW you are thinking, ' Julia you were insane before you stepped foot in this Hospital Wing!' Well maybe so...but I think all my sanity is slipping away piece by little piece! PIECE BY LITTLE PIECE!

Before I went all crazified on you I was saying I had a visitor. Remus. Yes I was surprised, very. I was kind of mad though. Not because he came. Because nether Kat or Sierra came to visit me. Whaaa! I feel so un-loved. I've gone crazy and have no friends! But I will get them back! Oh yes...just wait. When they end up in the Hospital Wing with some sort of deadly illness you know who wont come visit them? ME! That's who!

Anyway, I have a gi-normus headache from that stupid book falling on my head! AND if it could not be getting any worse, I'm seeing spots! AHH! What does that mean! Am I going to go blind? Nooooo, thats not good! Maybe the spots are having some sort of an effect on my sanity! Maybe they are eating my brain! AHH!

Seriously...I need to get out of here. The Hospital gives me the willies.

So do you wanna hear about Remus coming to visit me. No? Well I'm going to tell you anyway so I can stop thinking about the brain-eating-spots.

"Julia?" I didn't answer. "Chris?"

"Nooo! Don't _you_ call me that _too_! Chris is just something that stupid git Sirius thought of! I hate him! SPOTS! How do you put up with him?" He looked sort of taking aback and confused. I guess by the spots thing.

"Don't hate him. He was just showing off. And he really hates that guy Snape. And I don't know how I put up with him, I just do." He had pulled up a chair and sat down beside my bed.

"Hmmm." I mentally rolled my eyes. Yes...mentally.

"Sorry about it though. Sirius and James say they are sorry too, but Sirius didn't come with me to tell you because, he thought you might kill him. James didn't come because...um...he is goggling at Lily once again." He explained to me. Really, I'm just glad at least one person came to visit me.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault. Also, I have a message for Sirius. If he doesn't wanna to have to stick a tooth brush up his butt the brush his teeth then he _better_ leave me alone. And for James. Give Lily her space. Don't stare at her, girls don't like to be gawked at. But she will come around in time. And the same thing that I said for Sirius. Ok?"

He just laughed and nodded. Then we talked about another hour and a half longer then the nurses told him to beat it. I think that she doesn't want me to have any human contact at all. Maybe coz I'm so crazy. Well I break out of this place in the morning! YAY! FREEDOM!

Nothing else to do now. On of my spots looks like a squirrel. Hee Hee.

...La La La La La...

Uh...I guess I will sleep. Or just try to make other shapes with my spots. Hurray, this will be loads of fun.

Update later.

* * *

**A/N: Brain-Eating-Spots! Sorry it's short! Well hope you enjoyed it! Please review! PLEASE. **


	8. Can Boredom Kill?

**A/N: School...GAH. I would have had this chapter up way sooner but I've been really busy. Anyway... thanks for my reviews! A Lot...A LOT! The updates might be a little slow, but they will come!**

**FastFuriousChick: Thanks! I guess I read over it _so_ many times it lost humor to me. But I'm honestly glad you like it! Coz it makes me so happy when I get reviews! (Ahem...uhh...good ones!) Hee Hee. Thank YOU soooooo much. ;)**

**Hubbub: Thanks for my review! And I thought the squirrel spots was a nice touch! Glad you liked it!**

**ON WITH DA CHAPPIE...**

**Chapter 7: Can Boredom Kill?

* * *

**

**-**Oct. 6 10:51am Binns

Is it possible to die of boredom?

Seriously...is it? IS IT? I think so! Binns, well, he is dead for one thing. D-E-A-D. He might not understand the concept of death. When you die it is supposed to be like a never ending vacation, right? I mean your not supposed to _keep_ working! Nope. I feel like saying something to him. Like, 'HEY...um' well I will think of something to say to that droning ghost.

Oh no.

Another note...

-Oct 6 11:48am Lunch

The note was from Kat! CRAP! I got some pumpkin juice on you! Ooops. Sorry.

Anyway here is our note:

**Kat: Hi. Binns is making me :yawns: sleepy.**

_Julia: ME TOO! I still have a headache, well it was gone but I went to Charms...Flitwick...voice...:bangs head on table:_

**Kat: I don't think banging your head on the table will cure it.**

_Julia: Good Point...I have learned a lesson._

**Kat: Wow.**

_Julia: What?_

**Kat: Actually learned something in Binns class! I am _so_ proud!**

_Julia: Yeah... ha ha._

**Kat: I have a question...**

_Julia Shoot._

**Kat: What is up with you and Black? Monica is about ready to kill you.**

_Julia: Nothing is going on! We are just friends...if you could even call us friends. We just talk to each others general directions. Yep. General directions._

**Kat: Yeah...Ok. :rolls eyes:**

_Julia: What? We ARE! Nothing is going on!_

(Note to self: Shouting mentally is just as bad as shouting out loud when you have gi-normus headaches. ...Back to the note...)

**Kat: Yeah, sure. Anyway...Sierra is, well, sneaking off with some guy (AGAIN! SHOCK SHOCK!) tonight. So it will just be you, me, and Hannah.**

_Julia: Why? Where is Monica going to be?_

**Kat: Um. Oh...well, remember she hates you at the moment.**

_Julia: Hate is a strong word._

**Kat: Well...**

_Julia: Wow. Um. I kinda think it's funny though._

**Kat: Yeah. She is loony.**

_Julia: BELL-Lunch- YES!_

**Kat: See you there.**

Well, yeah...boring today. I need to do something, um, not boring. Maybe I could go bug Monica.

Update later.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. Again. Review! PLEASE:)**


	9. They all come crawling back

**A/N: No reviews? Well...it was a short chapter. The reason I haven't updated in two weeks is, my mom passed away. So I had to help make all the arrangements. And the only reason I am still writing and updating is because it takes my mind off of it. Well enough with my personal life. **

**On with the chapter...**

**Chapter 9: They all come crawling back

* * *

**

Oct. 6- 3:22pm- Outside under a tree

To bad, I couldn't find Monica. So somehow I ended up here. Under a tree near the lake. It's very peaceful. Just sitting here, watching the Giant Squid waving he/she's tentacles in the air. Maybe it's dancing. Well, _thinks_ he/she's dancing. No clue. It is kinda freaking me out though. Perhaps he is trying to hypnotize me! EEK.

Anyways...I'm still so freakin' bored. Holy crap...

Scoot...I mean Scott is coming towards me. I guess he wants another bloody nose!

Oct. 6- 5:02pm-Common Room

Scott came crawling back for forgiveness. HA! I was sitting by that tree, right? And here he comes crawling towards me. Literally. Crawling. Then when he had crawled over to where I was sitting he says, " Julia, please, those five months that we had, I want them back! I would have _never _have broken it off if I knew me life would be hell afterwards! And to hear these rumors about you and Sirius kills me..." I had put a hand to stop him. Sirius and I? HA! Yeah...right.

"Sirius? What? THEIR IS NOTHING GOING ON! And if you loved me so much in the first place you wouldn't have listened to your _father_ and dumped me...babe." Did I tell him or what. Then I walked off.

There is no man is my life right now, well, except Aremis the Warrior. Yes...he may be from a romance novel, (hee hee) but I have had enough with guys at school! I need a fictional man!

Oh, god. Scott just came into the common room! Wait, how did he get in here! He is in Ravenclaw! That sneaky prat...gotta go hide!

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... another short chapter. I just wanted to get something up. Please review.**


	10. Oh, he went to far

**A/N: YAY! One review! Thanks 404! I don't have much to report before this chappie...so...um...here it goes.**

**Chapter 10: Oh he went to far

* * *

**

Oct. 6- 6:16pm- Top of the stairs of the Girls' Dorm

Bad thing, Scott got the password to Griffindore Tower. Then when I went to go hide from him, he saw me running up then stairs to the Girls' Dorms. And he tried to follow me, but you know the stairs wont let guys up to the dorm. So he went sliding down them and landed on Peter. But then he got back up.

And I wont even waste your pretty little pages telling you what he is yelling at me. See like right now he is yelling, "How could you not take me back, you bitc..." Whoa! He just went TOO far! Be right back!

6:26

He dogged all of my Bat Boogie Hexes ...that sucks. And yes, he is _still_ yelling at me. May I remind you that, HE DUMPED ME! UGHH! ME!

People are staring. I hate when people stare. I mean they wouldn't want you staring at them if they were in the middle of a row. Would they? Can't they tell we are having just a small disagreement!

Uh oh, Sirius just walked up to Scott and said something...I can't hear what he is saying.

Oh I heard what Scott said though, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILL! THAT BITC...". Again, Scott went to far!

Be right back.

* * *

**A/N: I think I will post chapter 11 today also. It is also VERY short like this one. Please review!  
**


	11. That's what he gets

**A/N: Do you know how stupid I am? Do you? I thought I had uploaded this chapter when I did chapter 10. And I got on here today and I looked and Content/Chapters and I was like, "What? I didn't update with chapter 11?" Sorry! And they both were soooooo short that's why I was going to post 10 and 11 together. Anyway. Sorry about my stupidity!**

**404: Thanks a bunch for my review! My ex called me a bitch after HE dumped ME so I hit him. Hehe! Anyway...thanks! Keep reading!**

**fork-tofu-pingpong-fish: YAY! New reader! And serious props on the name. Fork-tofu-pingpong-fish...I just like saying it. And trust me there will be loads more of Moony. Coz I love him too. But not as mush as Sirius! Keep Reading & Reviewing!**

**FastFuriousChick: You're back! I thought I had lost you! parties Daniel Radcliff does get hotter every movie... I agree! But I am more of a Ron lover! I think it is something about red heads...or maybe I am just weird like that! And sure I will read you fan fic! I already have! Heehee! Keep Readin' and Reviewin'!**

**Chapter 10: That's what he gets!

* * *

**

Oct.6- 6:45pm- Common Room

Well I didn't even have to send any Bat Boogie Hexes his way. Coz when Scott turned around to yell at me some more after Sirius told him to chill, Sirius taped him on his shoulder and when Scott turned around Sirius punched him!

GO SIRIUS!

(And NO I am not falling...Never mind I have said it enough for you to know that I am not falling for him. Right?)

So Scott had to be taking to the Hospital Wing and got 100 House Points taken away because he came into Griffindore Tower. (HaHa! That's what he gets!)

Well I'm going down to the Great Hall for some dinner. Then I am going to sleep early again, It did me some good when I was in the Hospital Wing to get some good sleep.

Update Later.

(Note to self- Find new closer phrase thingy.)

* * *

**A/N: Read & and Review. Pretty Please!**


	12. Ice cream cures broken hearts

**A/N: 1 review! I'm still happy! And good news...Scott is out of the picture of a while. And there was rejoicing in the streets! But there might be another guy...I am not going to point any fingers. But it is not who you all think it is! I have to make it interesting! Hehe! So here it goes...**

**Chapter 12: Ice cream cures broken hearts

* * *

**

Oct. 7- 9:57 am- Transfiguration

To my dismay, me thinking that I was going to get a good nights rest, be beautiful in the morning (no bags under the eyes)...well, I didn't get to. Because when I got up to my dorm there was a table with ice cream, cookies, cakes, etc... piled high. It looked like heaven. Sweat Heaven. And there was Kat and Hannah, sitting on their beds waiting for me to walk in.

So I said, "What do you want from me!" They both laughed, (I swear they sounded evil, like MUHAHA, not Hehehaha) got up and walked over towards me.

"Well you didn't handle your break up with Scott to well, I mean," Kat paused (Coz I said "What do you mean I didn't handle it well! I'm just peachy!" she ignored me.), "you talked to Sirius, not us. So we, got this junk to eat!" she said grabbing a cookie and waving it under my nose.

"And it gives us a excuse to eat all this crap." Hannah said smiling.

"Where did you get all of this anyway?" I asked grabbing the cookie which Kat was waving so innocently under my nose.

"The kitchens. We thought you might be a little depressed." explained Hannah.

"Well, uh, thanks." I said, I didn't really know what to make of all of this.

"Yeah and you better help us eat it! It was a lot of trouble getting all of this food up here with out the little first years jumping on it like wolves. They are like blood hounds, except they can smell sweets a mile away. It's weird. Remind me you tell you about the time I had a whole bag of Honey Dukes chocolate and walked in to the Common Room. They jumped on me like they had never seen food!" Hannah said laughing.

They knew I wouldn't let perfectly good cookies go to waste. Duh. I mean they (the sweets) just sit there staring at me.

Yes! Staring! And yelling. Yes, they are yelling, "Please! EAT US! We've been baked for this!"

Ok not really, but it's Hogwarts, it could happen!

After we all "listened" to the ice cream, cookies, and cakes we sat around taking quizzes out of _Teen Witch_. Here are two of my quizzes.

My first quiz...

**What Wizard Do You Go For?**

**1. **If you saw your crush hanging out with some of his mates what would they be doing?

A) Talking over the latest broom at the nearest pub.

B)Talking over their favorite Quidditch team.

C)Planning their newest scheme to take over the world.

D)Laughing at a joke your crush just made.

(Ok I am not all that into Quidditch, but I do enjoy the games even though I don't understand it. So it wouldn't be A or B. And I don't think I would go for the evil genius. So D.)

**2. **If you are going on a first date, were would he take you?

A)An elaborate candle lit dinner in a rose garden, including a harpist and a personal chef to cook your favorite meals.

B) A Quidditch match.

C) His "Secret" Lab where he keeps all of his diabolical plans.

D) A pub, have a few butterbeers and get to know each other a little better.

(A sounds like that man has some money up his sleeves. It just a little to good to be true. D again.

**3. **When you introduced boyfriend to your friends does he say...

A) "Uh, hello. Nice to meet you all, I guess."

B) "HELLO! Just lovely, lovely, lovely day today! Don't you think? Just lovely!"

C) "Hello. Do you at any chance have any explosives on you? I'm all out.

D) "Hi I'm -boyfriend's name-. I've heard a lot about you.

**4.** Your boyfriend tells you that you have to break up. What would you want to hear be the reason for the break up...

A) Quidditch career

B)The relationship was a bet between his friends and he couldn't lie to you anymore.

C) He was blowing up the earth and he just wanted you to know that it was over before you died.

D) He didn't think it was going anywhere, but he enjoys your company. And that he wants to be friends. And maybe you try again in the future.

(A sounds familiar! Again...who in hell would choose C? D.)

If you have chosen mostly A's you like a guy who is very determined. Focuses on the prize, his Quidditch career. Sometimes more then you. But he can be sweet when the time calls for it..

If you have chosen mostly B's you like a guy who is sporty and determined like A. Although he doesn't wish to continue with his Quidditch days. He likes the side lines. And sometimes just has a little _too_ much coffee.

If you have chosen mostly C's you like a who is clearly insane. Completely bonkers. He needs serious mental help. Padded walls, straight jackets, yellow squeaking ducks, the whole deal.

If you have chosen mostly D's you like a guy who is laid back. He's not a Prince Charming, but he knows all the ways to your heart. But he can get a little crazy around his mates, just give him time he will mature, uh, a little. Maybe.

(So I guess its D, huh. Better then the mental case.)

My second quiz, I wouldn't be putting this on here but I thought it was stupid so...

**How Much Do You Know About Your Self?**

**1.** If you had a just obtained a Beaters Bat what would you do with it?

A) Throw it at a bird.

B) Hit someone.

C)Donate it.

D) Play Quidditch.

(Throw it at a bird? Seriously what did the bird do? Maybe if it pecked me or something...then I might consider it. B, I guess. Yes I would hit some one, not hard though!)

**2.** If you could pick one of these ways to travel what would it be?

A) Floo Powder

B)Wheel Barrow

C)Broom

D)Horse Back

(Wheel Barrow? Uh ok...A)

**3.** If you could live anywhere in the world, where?

A) A hole. Better yet, a bunny hole.

B) France

C)Anywhere but here.

D) Edge of the world

(D)

**4.** If you could have any animal out of these, which would you pick?

A)Aardvark

B)Monkey

C)Flying Squirrel

D)A fly

(B! Monkeys! Don't they throw their poo when they are mad though?)

**5.**The most important question...How many fingers am I holding up?

A)1

B)2

C)3

D)4

E)5

(What? How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? D.)

I tallied up the questions up and it said:

Wild child...you need to slow it down. Your crazy and you know it. Your living life to the fullest, but some of the more greater details of life are passing you by as a blur. Stop to check them out. Like that guy at the back of you mind. So S-L-O-W it down. Concentrate more on school, and not partying. Don't let the little things get you down. Be more optimistic. Oh and don't forget about the other things you have to do in you overwhelming life!

Is that right? I'm a wild child? Really, I never knew. And how did that magazine get that answer from those questions? A bunny hole! Come on!

After that we just sat around munching on cookies and talking.

Ah...how I love thee cookie.

(I really have know idea where that came from, just a bit of my insanity peaking through.)

It was about 11:30 when Sierra walked in. She looked extremely happy, she had a huge simile on her face and she was twirling around in circles. Sierra has the whole blond hair, blue eyes, come-and-get-me-boys look. And she lives by the phrase "Blonds always have more fun". Guys fall over drooling at the sight of her.

Kat rolled her eyes at Sierra and said, "Good night? Billie any good?" Kat said this while throwing a pillow at her to get her from stop spinning.

I love Sierra to pieces but I think she has snogged half of the guys in 5th, 6th, and 7th year. Maybe mare then half! No clue.

Sierra took a breath and said, "Yeah, Bob...I mean Billie was great. But you know, I've been thinking," she paused then fell back on to her bed, "Do you remember when me and Sirius went out last year..."

Kat throw a bigger pillow at her, but Sierra dogged it.

"What! We've just been talking a lot that's all in our classes. I was thinking maybe I should give him another chance. But I don't know yet..."

Sierra and Sirius are, well, _too_ much alike for their own good. I mean they both have been with half the male/female population at Hogwarts, both have male/female drooling over them 24/7, they both cant stay with one person of over a month. Anyway back to the conversation.

I got all wide eyed and got extremely interested with my feet. I don't know why. Honestly. I'm just weird like that I guess.

"Sierra, I don't think that is such a good idea. I really don't. Because, uh, Sirius has some sort of deadly contagious rash! Yeah! It's called Dontsteelfriendsloveinterestoina ,er, Rash!" Kat said with a concerned/fuming/annoyed look.

I knew what she was talking about. But I didn't feel like wasting one my oh so witty come backs just then.

Sierra just stared at Kat for a couple minutes and then she realized something and said, "I know! That is why," she turned to me, "I just wanted to it is okay with you. Because I know you two have been sort of friendly lately. And I will NOT go after him if you have feelings for him, or a problem with it. So do you, have a problem with it?"

I was feeling torn just then. Like someone had slashed my insides to itty bitty pieces. I earnestly don't know why. And I am not going to admit to it.

I just stammered out, "Um, err. No I don't! No! Why would I have a problem with it? Not me!"

And Sierra looked all happy again. Aghh. (See I told you I would find a new sound! HA! In your face! I mean cover.)

So Hannah said it was late and we should get some rest. So we drifted of to dream land.

I didn't. Nope. I didn't get any sleep at all. Sierra keeps on calling me Miss. Cranky-Pants. And now it seems everyone has picked up on the joke. It seems like I can't even walk down one friggen hall with out someone yelling, "Hey, Miss. Cranky-Pants!" or "How's life Miss. Cranky-Pants?"

My life sucks.

Well I am off to my next class.

* * *

**A/N: This was my longest chapter yet! YAY! Now you all better review! Please?**


	13. The one with all the ham

**A/N: SO sorry I haven't updated! Eek! I hope you all haven't forgotten about my little fic! No? Well to my reviewers thanks a bunch! The original name for this chapter was Thanks, Hugs, and Dates, but I like The One With All the Ham better.  
**

**404: Thanks for my review! So you like the chappies with out any guys getting in the way, huh? Inside life. I really liked writing chapter 12. It was fun. So glad you liked it! Keep readin'!**

**fork-tofu-pingpong-fish: When I got your review for chapter 12 it made me sit down and type and update. Why you ask. Because what girl can resist a hot guy on top! And even better when there is Moony and Sirius on top! Hehe! Thanks keep reading!**

**And now I will keep you no longer from the chapter...**

**Chapter 13: The one with all the ham

* * *

**

Oct. 7- 11:52 pm- Lunch

Yum. Ham. Yum. incoherent

I have a point to the update. I do. I have a question actually. And right now I know you are mocking me, yep. Because books can't answer questions. God. Exactly how many times have a I gotten on this subject? Anyway. Should I tell Sirius thanks for punching Scoot? I mean Scott!

He did get him to stop screeching incoherent things at me. (Whoa. Big word. Incoherent. hehe.) The screeching gets in little bit annoying after a while.

Should I?

The one time I really need you to answer me you just get a blank expression and act like you have no idea on the Earth I am talking about. Thanks a lot. Ok here I go...

-12:10pm Same place.

It went, well.

I walked over to where he was, sitting with his partners in crime James, Remus, and Rat. I mean Peter.

"Sirius," He looked up at me and got this far off expression like he was on a island that had a never ending supply of rum, "May I have a word?"

He shook his head violently and got back his cool, laid back composure. James started to snicker, Remus gave a simile and started to eat again, Peter stared at me like he had never seen a girl.

"Sweets! Yeah sure." And got up and followed me out of the Great Hall.

"Um, thanks for helping me out yesterday with Scott. You didn't have to...but thanks anyway." Then I turned to walk back into the Great Hall but he said,

"Well I couldn't just let him yell at you like that. And, to tell you the truth, him yelling stupidly at you for like a never ending hour was frustrating. Just a little." He said smiling that sexy grin.

"Oh, well thanks. Wish I could re-..." Before I could even finish my sentence the mischievous little git said,

"Well," he said while holding out his arms for a hug, "I could use a hug. I mean it is pretty hard to knock out a Quidditch captain, he is like a bloody giant! But I managed, I have theses strong, strong muscular arms and I was able to..."

I could tell he could go on forever like this so I gave in. Just to shut him up. So, I gave him a hug. And he smelled rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyy good. Not, that I care.

I was at the point where he was he was holding on to me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Oy, Sirius, I would like to be able to breathe in the near future!" I managed to say.

He let go and looked down at me. "Sweets, you know you love me!" He said to me teasingly.

"Yeah...right," then I said in a mumble that I thought he couldn't hear, "When rabbits tap dance."

"I heard that! And, sweets, that can be arraigned." He said walking away back into the Great Hall.

Anyway...yum...ham. Oh, Sierra in the Great Hall. Maybe she will come and join me and the ham.

Wow, she looks nervous.

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot...Not a lot. I might update tomorrow or sometime this week. This was supposed to be a longer chapter. This chapter is like a "To be Continued". Please Review! **


	14. A female Sirius

**A/N: I really need to start working on updating more often. :)**

**I was looking over chapter 12 and in the first line it says, Yum. Ham. Yum. incoherent. Why I put incoherent after yum I have no clue. I just wanted to point out that the word was there by accident. Things like that both me for some reason.**

**Only two reviews? Ah well.**

**But one is from a new reader! Yay! Thanks for my reviews!**

**Anyway on with da chappie!**

**Chapter 14: A female Sirius

* * *

**

Oct. 7 12:26- After Lunch Breakie

Nervousness equals Sirius Black. Yes, the reason Sierra was looking so nervous is because of our very own Sirius Black. The so called "prince" of Hogwarts (besides James Potter), the fifth year bad boy of his year and of the school (again besides James Potter), and had the simile that made all the girls' hearts melt into a pool of red liquid.

Yep, Sierra was about to ask out the one and only Sirius Black. Just like she said she was.

She walked over to me in the Great Hall and said, "I am going to do it!"

"Uh, am I missing something here?" I asked her confused. I was interested in my ham.

"I am about to ask out Sirius! Like last year when he asked me out, but it is the other way around. I'm doing the asking!" she said excitedly/ nervously/ sugar high-ly while ringing her hands.

"I don't think that is such a good idea..." I mumbled to her. I didn't have a particular reason why it was not a good idea. Maybe I didn't want to see her get hurt like last time... wait. Last time when they were going out she kissed another guy. So technically she hurt him. Even though he showed no sign of even knowing who Sierra was. Maybe he is one of those silent criers. Like if he gets hurt or sad he will lock him self in his dorm and cry, but you never see him show any sign he is hurt. Yep that's it. Sirius the silent crier.

"What! Of course it is! We have _so_ much in common. Cheating on him was a big mistake!" she said a little to high. She got up and started to walk towards Sirius.

In that split second, as I saw her walking toward the one and only Sirius Black. Sierra lost all nervousness. She stopped walking stood there for a moment and stopped ringing her hands, stood up straight, and then took her next step with an air of confidence.

Like she had told her self there was no way in the universe Sirius would turn her down. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was going to do what ever took to get it.

Sierra, is like a female Sirius. It's like when you say, "That Chad guy is sort of cute." Sierra says, "Been there, done that." I wouldn't call her a sult or a whore. Because she is one of my dear friends that I met the first day at Hogwarts. I have no clue why I have put up with her for so long, but she is my friend and always will be.

But seeing her walk up to Sirius with such confidence, it tore my insides.

I will always deny it! I don't have feelings for him. Don't!

Well maybe a little...No!

NO! He is not my type. Nope. And even if I do like him, I like him in the smallest possible way a person could like another person. Also, I would never even consider going out with him. Besides he doesn't like me anyway.

Why in hell would the hottest guy in school want me! I did not just say that. 1. She is prettier then me, 2. all the guys want her, 3. Um, I don't have a three but you just sit tight and I will think of a three!

Ooooo...she is walking back. Surprise, surprise she looks happy.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but not a big cliff. You can pretty much guess why she is happy. I will try not to let it take to weeks for an update! Review! Lemme know what you think!**


	15. No you don't!

**A/N: No reviews? Ah well, I love you guys anyway. Nothing really to report before this chapter. **

**Chapter 15: No you don't!

* * *

**

Oct. 7 -1:42pm Potions

I think their are some things in life I just haven't mastered yet. Or that I'm pretty good at but not incredibly good at. Like persuasive flirting, un-buttoning the right amount of buttons just enough to get some attention but not so much I look like a sult, or applying just the right amount of lip gloss.

Or maybe I do know all these things, I just never get what I want. Oh my god I'm babbling like a crazy person and I sound like a rich brat! I sound more and more like my mother every day. No!

(I will now start babbling again.)

Ok lets put it this way, luck is never on my side. On another note, oddly enough luck as found a comfortable spot on Sierra's side.

Yes, I believe she has mastered all the little tricky turns in life and then comes back and rubs them in my face. You know the feeling ,right? When someone just got something shiny and wonderful and they are "trying" to be nice and share it. But you just wish they would shut up and be off with their new something. It's not like your jealous or anything its just that you're tired of hearing about it.

That's about the feeling I had when Sierra came back all happy and joyful. Bouncing off the walls like a little ferret.

I think before I tell you why she is _so_ happy, I think you should take a guess why.

If you guessed: Sierra is happy because she got her date with Sirius. Then you are correct.

Anyway...Sierra scampered back from Sirius looking blissfully happy.

"He said..." she said jumping up and down but I put up a finger to stop her.

"Wait lemme guess...uhhhh...he said, yes." I said with just a dab of sarcasm.

Sierra did not catch the sarcasm though, instead her eyes got wide and said, "How did you know!"

What? She must not be all their in the head, because anyone who is practically floating off the ground had to have heard some good news, or in her case got what she wanted.

"Um, lucky guess...? So, when are you two going out?" I said trying to act interested.

"This Sunday, I would have said Saturday but I really have to do some, err, homework." she said adverting her eyes when she got to the part about homework. HA! Homework! Yeah right! Sierra doing homework? That just didn't add up. Sierra never did homework, and when she would bother to remember that we had homework she would end up copying Kat's.

"Rewind, and stop. Homework? Come to think of it when have I EVER seen you doing homework? Wait, I think I can answer my own question, never!" I said a little to loud. Little first years started to stare. Staring little gits.

I had a funny feeling she wasn't being completely truthful about her Saturday. The weird thing is Sierra never lies to me.

"I do homework!" she said losing her footing from bouncing so much and plopped down beside me in a chair.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do!"

"No you...we sound like five year olds." I said laughing. Why wouldn't she tell me what she was doing on Saturday? It is just a friendly question. Friends ask friends all kind of personal crap. Why couldn't she tell me this?

"Yeah we do sound like five year olds. Fine I will tell you." she said rolling her eyes.

"Yay! So...what is it?" I said turning to her.

"Um. First you have to promise to not get mad and beat the snot out of me!" she said setting her book bag on the stone floor.

* * *

**A/N: And I am going to end it right here! Ha! So you won't find out what Sierra has to tell Julia for a few more days! He He! Review, as always!**


	16. What were you thinking!

**A/N: Only one review... Well I'm happy just to get one. Sorry I left you all with a cliff! Thanks 404 for my review!**

**Chapter 16: "What were you thinking?"

* * *

**

Oct. 7 - 1:26 pm -Divination

Sorry, I left you dear journal. I had to go to Divin...yawn...ation. The most boring class in the history of boring classes. No, History is the most boring class. Anyway... where I left off.

"Um. First you have to promise to not get mad and beat the snot out of me!" she said setting her book bag on the stone floor, looking me in the eye.

"So solemn all of the sudden. What did you do?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. Beating the snot out of someone only happens when I am extremely furious at that person, so I was kinda scared of finding out what exactly it was she did.

"Err...meandscottaredatingsowearegoingoutonsaturday!" she said/mumbled turning her head and whistling. Huh? What the heck did she just say? I hope she didn't mumble what I think she mumbled!

"What was that?" I said laughing acting nonchalant on what I thought I had heard.

"Julia! Don't make me say it again! I am so sorry, it just happened. He asked me, I said yes, we went out. Then he said he was going to dump you! I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" She cried banging her head on the table repeatedly.

"Who are you talking about..." Then it clicked. She _did _mumble what I thought she mumbled! But it was worse than I thought! She went out with him while I was still with him!

"No you weren't thinking! Why! Why, would you do this to me!" I yelled getting up from my seat and glaring down at her, she was still banging her head. Everyone in the hall was staring now. Worse Scott had gotten up from the Ravenclaw table and walked over to us. That was a ghastly time to show his good for nothing son of a bit...

"AND YOU! YOU have the nerve to walk over here? After you had broke into Griffindore common room to shout at me for an hour about how I was so stupid to leave you! EVEN THOUGH YOU DUMPED ME!" I fumed. I was infuriated. I still am.

"Come on Julia, it is nothing. Your making a scene. Just calm down, and you, Sierra, and I will all talk about this like civilized people." He said looking around at all the staring people smiling as to say "you have to excuse her , she is crazy, she will say anything".

"Do you think I really care I am making a scene! I bloody well DON'T!" I seethed then looking around at all the staring onlookers and yelled, "What are you people looking at! Don't you see we are trying to have a 'civilized' conversation!"

Everyone turned there heads except for Sirius who stared at me and mouthed, 'Don't worry about them.' Whatever! I was going to worry about them as long as I wanted to!

McGonagall finally had enough of my yelling and Sierra's head banging.

"Miss Dore, Miss Brooks, and Mr. Tomlin if you are going to digress about personal affairs you should do it some place where the rest of the school does not have to hear about it! Please step out side the Great Hall!" Mc-G said sternly.

We all walked towards the doors that lead out off the Great Hall, I pushed Sierra and Scott out off the way so I could get out of there as soon as possible. Mc-G was right behind us and as soon as she closed the doors, she turned around and said, "What was that all about?"

I opened my mouth to say, "THESE TWO ARE BACK STABBERS!" But Scott came in first to say, "Professor, it is just some silly teen drama. Julia, she just got a little _to_ worked up about it and could not control her emotions. She's got the temper of a tiger, you know..." He laughed turning to me, "their was really nothing to get that upset over."

"Nothing! NOTHING! HA! Yeah...right! Professor, I don't think I can make it to any classes today. Because, apparently, I'm to EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE! Sorry." And I stormed off on to the grounds.

HOW COULD THEY! What was she thinking? She is my best friend, her definition of 'best friend' must not be the same as mine!

Unfortunately , Mc-G found me and forced me to go to class. I swear this whole ruddy school is against me. Sierra keeps glancing over at me with pleading looks or sometimes just looking to see if I wanted to come and kill her.

If I write anymore I am going to fall asleep because of the stupid perfumed room. Why can't this stupid teacher have a class room like all he other teachers, one that does not smell funky!

Oh, and tomorrow their is a Quidditch game, oh what joyous fun we will have, not.

* * *

**A/N: Common! I know I have to get more than 3 reviews for this chapter! Please! Pretty Please! More drama and Sirius to come!**


	17. Hannah Bannah and Remmy Poo?

**A/N: Thanks for the review 404. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I haven't had a lot of free time...well...um...on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Hannah Bannah and Remmy Poo?**

**Oct. 8- Great Hall- 9:30am

* * *

**

To early...need sleep. Why do I _have_ to go to this bloody Quidditch match anyway?

-Flashback to 8:00 am this morning-

"Why to I have to go to this bloody Quid...yawn...ditch match anyway!" I yell/yawned at Kat.

"Because. You. Have. To. See. Me. Play!" she yelled back in between beating me with a pillow.

"Fine! But I wont like it!"

"No one said you had to like it, hon!" she said smiling and turning her back as I got up and threw a pillow at her and ran.

-End flashback-

That's why I am going. I don't have anything better to do I guess. I will just stare blankly into space. Then most likely be hit by a rouge bludger and be rushed to the Hospital Wing. Then a handsome healer will be called in from Saint Mungo's for emergency surgery on my brain. And when I wake up from my coma he will confess his undying love for me. ...

Ok... I may be reading a little to many romance novels for my own good.

Got to go... Off to a Quidditch match. Oh, joy.

Oct. 8- Dorm- 9:36 pm

People like Sierra have problems, serious problems. Her brain should be checked by my handsome healer, oh wait, she might steal him too. I'm getting to ahead of my self...let me tell you what happened first.

As soon as me and Kat were finished eating in the Great Hall we started the walk down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Sooo..." Kat said eyeing me.

"Sooo, what?" I asked.

"Julia, do I really have to ask?"

"Unless I have suddenly developed the power to read minds, I pretty sure you will." I said sarcastically.

Kat rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sierra. Is everything ok between you two?"

"What do you think o smart one?" I remarked, but then getting a glare from Kat I said, "No, were not. I don't really give a damn if she is going out with Scott, I just wished she would have gone out with him after I was. Also I wish she would have asked me if she could, ya know, like she asked about Sirius. Which I am still not especially happy with that pair either. But I think if she apologizes to me I may have the heart to forgive her, I think."

By this time we had passed the placid lake with only a few ripples in the water made by tiny fish. I had a view off the Pitch also.

"You know as well as I do, that Sierra likes to get what she wants and will go to extreme lengths to get it. She wanted Scott, so she got Scott. She wants Sirius, so she'll probably get Sirius. Its just the way she is. I, personally, don't think you should let stupid boys come between your friendship." She said matter of fact sort of tone.

"I know, I know. It's stupid. And your wrong about the Sirius part. She already has him." I said flatly looking at the Pitch that was slowly filling up with Hogwart's students.

"No, I don't think she has him quite yet." She said laughing.

"What do ya mean? Of course she does...right?"

"Have you been hit with a stupid stick? Have you even seen the way he looks at you, has a pet name for you, or the way he is always their when you need someone to talk to?" She laughed disbelieving.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say Miss. I'm-so-thick-I-can't-even-tell-when-a-guy-likes-me!" Right when I opened my mouth to defend myself she cut in and said, "Well gotta go change! Cheer for me!" And she ran off into the locker rooms.

I started to walk up the stand to try and find a seat. Finally I found a seat by Lily and Hannah. They were talking animatedly about something.

"Hiya Julia!" said Lily happily. All I could think was, 'Wow, Lily is a totally different person out side of class.'

"Hello, to you both." I said seating myself down beside them.

"Julia! Are my eyes seeing correctly? You got up at nine in the morning on a Saturday to watch a Quidditch match!" Hannah said rubbing her eyes and blinking then staring in fake disbelief.

"Really it was eight not nine. And I would not have gotten up it wasn't for Kat beating me to death with a pillow." I said trying not to remember this morning.

"Ughh, isn't _he_ supposed to be in the changing room?" Lily said with disgust as the figure of James Potter was walking up the steps toward us.

"Hello everyone on this fine morning," he said joyously then looking to each of us saying, "Morning Julia, Hannah, and my beautiful, loving, sweet, red-headed Lily!" Then trying to take Lily's hand to kiss it but he got a smack instead.

"I didn't deserve that!" He said plopping down in the seat beside Lily staring at her dreamily.

"You deserved every bit of that smack, Potter! Don't you have something to be doing right about now? Like a Quidditch match that is about to start!" Lily yelled in his ear.

"Right you are love! I will be off now. Party later in the common room after our victory!" He yelled running off down the steps.

"Prat. Thinks he owns the whole school." said Lily glaring at James's back.

"When are you going to give in and go out with him?" I asked her curiously.

"Never!"

"Oh ,ok then." I said not wanting to get in a fight with Lily. Not even ten minutes after James showed up there comes his partner in crime, Sirius. He had not seen us yet so I was still good, I could make a quick escape.

"Hide!" I whispered at Lily and Hannah. To late he had seen us and his eyes lit up with joy.

"The three most beautiful women of the hour! Hannah Bannah, Lily Flower, and Sweets!" He said sitting down putting an arm around my waist.

"Did you _just _think of that?" Hannah asked rolling her eyes (so did Lily) at her nickname and glaring at Sirius.

"Um, no...?"

"Whatever," scoffed Hannah then in a much cooler tone she asked while twirling a strand of her dark brown hair, "So, err, where is Remus?"

Sirius looked taken aback by the sudden question about where Remus was. He stared at Hannah for a minute, then looked like he had realized something and smiled his signature grin.

"Sounds like someone has a thing for no other than Mr. Lupin!" Sirius teased reaching over me and poking Hannah, which he quickly got a smack on the hand.

"No! I was just wondering where he was that's all. Can't a girl wonder? I think so..." Hannah continued babbling. I just didn't write it all down. She so likes Remus! Hee Hee! Hannah Bannah and Remmy Poo! HE HE!

For some reason every single Quidditch match I have ever been to has been ridiculously cold, and this Quidditch match didn't change a thing. I was so cold just sitting there looking at people on stupid brooms. This is the most pointless game. Maybe it is just because I don't understand the point of sitting out in the cold freezing my nose and fingers off while watching people on brooms. Pointless. My teeth started to chatter.

"Cold, Sweets?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Just a bit...I'll be fine. I just hope it is over soon." I said trying to keep my teeth from moving.

"Me too. Then it is party time! I would be the perfect gentlemen and give you my coat...but I don't have it." He said laughing.

Twenty minutes later Hannah was still babbling, Lily was reading (I guess everything got to boring for her), and Sirius was explaining the wondrous game of Quidditch to me, after finally admitting to him that I had no idea whatsoever what was going on. After a while I was beginning to understand the basics. It really wasn't all that difficult.

Fifteen minutes later I understood it fully (I think) and that's when it all went down hill.

Sirius stood up jumping up and down yelling, "YES! PARTY! WE WON!"

I stood up too and started jumping, I don't really know why. I guess coz I knew what was going on and that the seeker had caught the snitch.

Then Sirius started to hug me, mind you, we are still jumping up and down. Then it was like time stopped. Everyone around us was cheering and looking at the field, but Sirius and I had stopped jumping (we were still hugging though) he was staring at me.

"See, Quidditch can be fun." he said softly leaning in for something I half wanted and something I half wanted to back away and smack him.

The only thing I could think was, 'Oh no! Oh god what am I doing! I'm gonna be like every other girl, falling for Sirius Black! Run! Come on move your friggen legs and run!' Thing is I could run I was stuck there.

Then I made a big mistake, I gave in. I just closed my eyes. Then right before our lips met someone tapped Sirius on the shoulder which made him turn around. I was thinking, 'Damn you! Who ever made him turn around!'

It was Sierra. Apparently she didn't like me sitting by, almost kissing, or hugging, her "boyfriend". Right now I would be feeling rather low. Like I had stabbed Sierra in her back, but I don't. I mean I do feel a little bad.

Sirius tried to explain to her what happened but she doesn't want anything to do with us. She might think I was do it for revenge, I'm not that type of person. Anyway, it just happened! I didn't plan it!

Crap! Sierra just walked into the dorm. She is shooting me the you-know-I-hate-you-so-you-best-run-away-NOW glare. Ok gotta go!

* * *

**A/N: Pretty long chapter. I want at least 3 reviews! Please! I beg! Anyway hope ya enjoyed it! I will try and update soon! Promise.**


	18. Coincidence? I think not

**A/N: 2 reviews! Yay! Almost 3! So I'm happy.**

**404: I know, right. Sierra can so go to heck! And burn there! Keep readin' and reviewin':)**

**FastFuriousChick: Your back! does happy dance and takes the food I can't decide if I want Julia to go ahead and get together with Sirius orrrrrrrr...and a new character...spice it up a bit... ;P I know the fighting between Sierra and Julia will continue for a while, coz I didn't like Sierra that much to begin with. How do you like the Hannah and Remus pairing:) Glad your back, keep reading. **

**I really liked writing Hannah Bannah and Remmy Poo. I think I will do a lot more parts with James, Lily, and Hannah. What do ya think? What about Monica? I dunno... well I will keep you waiting no longer.**

**Chapter 18: Coincidence? I think not.

* * *

**

Oct 9.- Common Room- 12:02 am

After seeing Sierra's glare and hearing her yell, "Where are you going? Off to look for another girl's boyfriend to steal!" I walked down to the common room and decided I would have to stay down there tonight. Because I did not feel like being hexed in my sleep tonight.

It was about 10:00pm and my stomach growled. I had realized that I had not eaten since breakfast this morning. I didn't want to get detention but I wanted to eat...my stomach got the better of me. So I got out of my conjured up bed (coz I was sleeping in the common room) and clambered out of the portrait hole to go to the kitchens.

Speaking off the kitchens, before I get on with the pint of this entry, have I ever told you about how I found the kitchens? No? Well I guess it is a good as time as any.

-Flashback to third year-

I had gotten detention. Why? Apparently the unicorn at our Care of Magical Creatures class did not like to be ridden, poked at, stared at, threatened, pointed at, referred too, swatted at, called a stupid horse, or the color purple. And their was silly me thinking they were "nice" creatures. Yeah, right. So it got mad at me and stared to charge with its horn pointed at me. Professor Kipley was able to stun it before it killed me, or in his words, "It wouldn't have killed you, he simply would have stopped dead in his tracks and only let his horn poke at you."

So I got detention for "provoking" a unicorn. Ha! Well maybe I did just a little. Anyway my detention was to clean all the portraits on the dungeon floor without magic.

Well I got to this vast portrait of this bowl of fruit. I took my cleaning rag and started to wipe off the dust. As soon as I dragged the cloth over the pear in started to giggle.

Now, I have seen some pretty strange things at Hogwarts, but a giggling pear? The pear transformed into a doorknob. And I was like, "Yeah, like I am really going to open up a pear/door and go inside?...Well yeah, I am."

So I turned the knob and it creaked open. Like all those other scary friggen doors in Hogwarts, except this was a pear not a big black wooden scary door. Hundreds of house elves scurrying around the huge room with pots and pans even caldrons. When I say huge I really mean gigantic. The ceiling was almost as high as the one in the Great Hall. Also four house tables lined up like the ones in the Great Hall.

All the house elves heads whipped around at the sound of me staggering though the pear/door. It was kind of freaky the way all their heads turned at once.

-End Flashback-

So I climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait hole and started down the hall. To me, the castle looked one- hundred times scarier at night. Shadows loom at you from the darkness. Everything seems so quiet then you hear these freaky sounds. Well I got to the corridor in the dungeons where the kitchens are out of breath because I had to run down four flights of stairs, three corridors, and another flight of steps from Flitch. I feel a rant coming on...

Really this man is a pile of bones. No lie. He looks like a pile of bones that have skin stretched over them. I think he may have super sonic hearing, or at least his cat does. Ooo don't even get me started on the cat. I wish I could kick that thing down five flights of steps and three corridors! And I am not one for animal abuse. But if you knew this cat, this _hell_-cat, I swear you would want to throw it off the Astronomy Tower.

Why you ask is this the satin of all cats? This cat has _red _eyes! Red eyes! And it has no fur or tail, how freaky is that? Really, I don't think this cat is _really_ a cat at all. Maybe it is a illegal creature and it can only stay here if it pretends to be a cat. I'm on to that, um, cat/_thing_ though.

Anyway... I was standing in front of the portrait gazing at the greenish/yellow pear. It was settled between an apple and a banana. I lifted my hand and stretched out a finger to tickle the pear. As soon as I did the portrait swung open forward hitting me dead on and knocking me to the stone floor. When I saw who it was who had nearly knocked me unconscious I thought, 'Coincidence? I think not.'

"Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Dore." said Sirius Black in a formal tone.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed me head from where it hit the floor. He out stretched a hand to help me up I took it. Then I said, "Fancy meet you here too, Mr. Black."

I'll finish this entry tomorrow...I'm really tired. Stupid cat had me running all over the school.

* * *

**A/N: Update soon! Promise! Lets hit three reviews this time!**


	19. Fit perfect don't they?

**A/N: 6 reviews! Thanks so much guys! Love ya!**

**404: Thanks for the review, it means a lot!**

**fork-tofu-pingpong-fish: Thanks for the review. Your right it is very confusing, that's teen drama for you! Sierra is a twit, so is Scott.**

**Nisha Jamuna: Thank you so much for the advice. I like the idea about Monica. She does kind of just disappear and I forget about her. When I first started to write this Monica and Hannah were supposed to play really big parts, now it is just Hannah. But I will find a way to work Mon in. ;) Thanks so much for you condolences about my mom, you really don't know how much it means. I'm glad I continued the story too. (Your not the only one that doesn't read the top stuff!)**

**MissMje: It does, it makes me extremely proud! I lost my beta reader when I first started this fic, she didn't like the idea of the story or anything about it in fact, and didn't want to continue being my beta reader. We all know her as my Marauder-Hating-Ex beta reader. No, I have not found a new one yet. Trust me those grammar mistakes bother me too, I just tend to over look them for some reason when I am reading over it. And if you are still willing to beta read, I will send you the next chapter as soon as I'm finished! You do not know how much it would help me out! You can e-mail your response or just review! Also about the US thing, yes I am from the US and trying to sound British just slips my mind most of the time. Ahh, my Hannah-Remus pairing, hehe, really I don't see it either but Julia just kind of over exaggerated when she said she was goth. I don't picture Hannah being goth, more like punk. She can play the guitar though. As for James, yes there will be loads more of him to go around. Because Lily is going to become better friends with Julia, and so that means more James! I love James any how. Thanks for the review! ;)**

**Ok, ok...enough of my thanking. On with the crappie!**

**Chapter 19: Fit perfect don't they?

* * *

**

Great Hall- 9:09 am -Breakfast

Where I left off at:

_Anyway... I was standing in front of the portrait gazing at the greenish/yellow pear. It was settled between an apple and a banana. I lifted my hand and stretched out a finger to tickle the pear. As soon as I did the portrait swung open forward hitting me dead on and knocking me to the stone floor. When I saw who it was who had nearly knocked me unconscious I thought, 'Coincidence? I think not.'_

"_Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Dore." said Sirius Black in a formal tone._

_I rolled my eyes and rubbed me head from where it hit the floor. He out stretched a hand to help me up I took it. Then I said, "Fancy meet you here too, Mr. Black."_

"Shall I accompany you inside of the kitchens, milady?" said Black not letting go of my hand as he dragged me into the kitchens.

"I don't think that would be the best of ideas, kind sir." I said annoyed by being dragged any where. Finally once he had stopped dragging me inside he pulled out a chair form a table and pushed me into it, then sat down his self across from me.

"What not?" he said losing his formal tone.

"One word; Sierra."

Sierra would kill me. Literally, kill me! Kat would have to come dig me up out of my Forbidden Forest grave to give me a proper burial.

"Ah, well, that could be a bit of a problem." He said drumming his fingers on the wooden table staring at me.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said sarcastically looking at the little house elves still cooking. I wondered why they were cooking at this hour.

"Sherlock? What's that?" He said furring his brow looking awfully confused. I just started to laugh. "What is it? I'm serious!" Then he started to laugh, either because I was or he said he was serious. Just then a little elves scurried up and put a candle on our table, bowed, then ran off again.

"What...is...that...candle for?" I managed to say through fits of laughter.

"Your guess is as good as mine, love." He said smiling.

Just as I was about to say, "Don't call me love!" another little house elf came up to us and set two platters on the table one in front of Sirius and one in front of me.

"A meal for the happy couple!" it said squeaking.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, not a couple!" I said quickly. Sirius just smiled, I think he liked the idea of being called a couple.

I looked at Sirius disbelieving and said, " Did you do this!"

"Sweets, I am just as confused about this as you are, I wish I would have thought of this though! Bloody hell those elves are good. But Sweets, I never miss a chance to embarrass you!" he said with a devilish grin.

"Oh. Good. Lord." I said wondering what exactly he was going to do.

"Ah, my elves thank you ever so much for this lovely dinner," the elves all bowed, "but what is a romantic meal, with out romantic music?" he said winking at me.

The house elves scrambled, then finally I heard the most horrible music ever made humanly possible. If you could even call it music. It was like someone running finger nails down a chalkboard and adding a drum roll every so often. The house elves all appeared to love the music, because they were swaying along with it with their eyes closed. Just enjoying it I suppose. I couldn't even think.

"ENOUGH WITH THE MUSIC ALREADY! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME DEAF AND NOT BE ABLE TO THINK FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" yelled Sirius over the music but the elves didn't hear him, they just kept swaying.

"Lets get out of here!" I said clamping both hands over my ears.

"Yes! Lets!" He said as we started to run towards to mouth of the portrait. Sirius grabbed some eclairs from one of the platters that was on a table near by.

As soon as we got out of the kitchens we slammed the portrait behind us and tried to catch our breath.

"So much...for our...romantic...dinner," Sirius said between breaths. I rolled my eyes getting the rhythm of breathing back.

"I think I should be going. It's late, and we have classes tomorrow." I said trying to find and excuse to get away.

"Well, I'll walk you back then." He said holding out his arm.

"You don't have to..."

"We are going to the same place." He said interrupting me. I'm a stupid idiot. I just laughed shyly he just smiled. I reluctantly took his arm and we started to walk down the corridor.

"Has Sierra talked to you?" he asked timidly.

"Nope. You?" I asked.

"No. She said I had no right, and she doesn't know why she ever gave me another chance. And some other things." he said looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry about it, she will get over it," I said he looked at me and winked. I relizaed I was being nice to him so I said, "Well you know how she is, she will forgive any boy."

He put up a finger to silence me, he had heard something, then I heard it too.

"C'mon Mrs. Violet, I think if we hurry we can catch the 'ittle students that are out of their cozy warm beds...Yes, yes, c'mon...if we hurry..." echoed Filches voice.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sirius whispered quickly.

"Not _really_ the time for sharing secrets my dear!" I whispered sarcastically back.

"You better answer quick, other wise you'll be scubing pots with me for a week!" He whispered a little too loud because then I heard the voice of Filch say joyfully, "I think we are close, I'll be hangin' by their 'ittle toes in the dungeon!"

"Yes!"

Then Sirius whipped out from his robe pocket a cloak,then he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward so I was all the way against him, then threw the cloak around us. Filch came around the corner and looked dead at us.

"They must 'ave made a quick get-away Mrs.Vi! Oh, but we'll catch 'em my pretty kitten." he said evilly and ran in the other direction.

Once his footsteps had died away Sirius had pulled off the cloak and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Oh, my, god. That was so wicked!" I shouted then clamped a hand over my mouth.

My other hand was still being held by Sirius. I couldn't help thinking how our hands fit perfectly together, then his fingers entwined with mine. I looked back up at him, he knew I was looking at our hands.

"Nice isn't it? Fit just right." He said smoothly. I didn't answer, because I didn't want to lie.What I really wanted to say, 'I know, just right.' But something held me back.

"So where did you get an indivisibility cloak from?" I asked trying to changing the topic.

"Oh, it's James, I borrowed it from him to go to the kitchens tonight," then reaching into his other pocket he pulled out one of the eclairs, "Forgot about these. Want one?" He asked holding out the eclair.

"I'm not all that hungry anymore." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, me either. That music made me lose my appetite." He said laughing.

On the way back to Griffindore Tower we talked about when the next Quidditch game was ,classes, and friends. We both decided to try and get Hannah and Remus together. When we finally got back we said our good nights. He gave me a hug, a friendly hug, mind you. And said he would see me tomorrow.

I don't know what to make of all this. I am so confused. Ughh! Got to go to class!

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	20. Baffled, Befuddled, and Bemused

**A/N: 2 reviews! Thanks silver.blood.tears666 and MissMje! Not like the six I got last time but you know me, I get happy over just one:p **

**And for some wonderful news...I got a new beta reader! Yay! May I introduce all of you to Megan (other wise known as on fan fiction MissMje)!**

**Some of the earlier chapters are being corrected and reposted (well just the first and second chapters so far because I am a lazy git) their are some minor changes. Not any big BIG changes, but their are 'ittle changes. Ok I'm going to stop myself dabbling before I confuse myself. ;) Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get posted! My beta and I had some problems sending files back and froth. But every thing is good now, so the next one should not take as long. **

**Enjoy chapter 20! Oh! And Merry Late-Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

**Chapter 20: Baffled, Befuddled, and Bemused

* * *

**

Oct 11. - Common Room- 2:14 AM

Remember how confused I said I was in my last entry. Right, so take it and multiply it with, like, a billion. Then you might just have a little taste of how confused I am right now. My head is hurting, because I have been trying to figure out what this all means. Tying to work out all the signs to figure out what they were doing, and where they were coming back from. Why he was looking so ill and beaten up.

Maybe I should start at the beginning, so I don't confuse you, dear diary.

I have been in the common room all night, since about, well, yesterday, 10:30 pm. I had loads of homework that was piling up by the second. So I decided tonight would be a good night to get some of it done so the pile of homework wouldn't be as tall as I am.

For a few hours I worked and I succeeded putting a fairly big dent in my pile of homework. Then, about 12:30 am my quill snapped, so I went up to my dorm to fetch another. Halfway down the stairs on my way back to the common room, I heard someone coming through the portrait hole. I took another step down, then I heard someone whisper: "Padfoot, is anyone in there?"

"No, all clear, mates. C'mon in... watch it, Wormtail! Moony is not a rag doll! Let him sit here for a minutes to catch his breath before we go up to the dorm." I heard Sirius's voice whisper to his comrades.

I took a step back up so I knew they couldn't see me and listened in on their conversation.

"That was one of the worst ones yet, I think I may have broken my wrist." I heard another voice murmur. I looked around the corner. I saw Remus examining his wrist on the comfy arm chair with cuts and bruises all over his face, while Sirius was sprawled out on a sofa looking awfully tired with mud stains on his robes, James was pacing the floor in front of the fire place running a hand through his hair every now and then, and Peter sitting cross legged on the floor looking up to Remus.

"Probably just a sprain. Although, you did hit the wall pretty hard when were transfr..." Sirius said but was stopped by three 'Shhhh!''s.

"Shut up, Padfoot! People might be listening!" James whispered furiously at Sirius/Padfoot.

"I think I can make it up the stairs now. Could you just help me a bit..." Remus said without even having to finish his sentence as James and Sirius rushed to his side to help him up.

"So, gents, that was a very eventful night, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Sirius asked jokingly. The other three rolled their eyes and James pushed back on the sofa.

Sirius smiled then put a hand over his heart and said, "I see, no longer need me, eh? Can have fun with out me? I am heartbroken! Literally, heartbroken. I may never be the same again." He sighed dramatically. "I still have one true friend though," he said while getting up from the sofa.

"Julia!" James, Remus, and Peter said in unison. Then, I thought they had seen me and I hid behind the corner again. Hoping for the best they didn't actually spot me.

"Honestly, Padfoot. If you don't shut up about that girl, I will make you, _if_ you get the jest." said James teasing.

"Ahh, my friend, but you never shut up about Miss Lily Flower?" said Sirius running up the stairs. And their voices faded away.

Sirius talks about me all the time? He he! Oh god! What am I talking about? There are more important things to be worrying about whether Black talks about me. Remus! What is wrong with Remus, why was he so badly hurt and why did he have cuts all over his face? So many questions. I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped though. Ughh. I am so perplexed. Maybe I need to sleep over this. It is 2 something in the morning. Update later.

* * *

**A/N: Not a very long chappie, but Julia learns some important stuff. Read and Review! Please...;) Props to my beta!**


	21. Grapefruits and Pick up lines

**A/N: 1 review! FastFuriousChick, Glad your back:P  
**

**Nothing really to report before this chapter...**

**hmmm..**

**Thanks Megan for correcting this chapter! Props to her!**

**Ok, on with it then!**

**Chapter 21: Grapefruits and pick-up lines

* * *

**

Oct. 11- Great Hall - Breakfast - 9:02am

You know what, I don't want to know. I don't want to know about Remus and why he is hurt, and I don't even want to think about why Sirius talks about me. Or what he says when he does. I don't care. I thought about this while I was trying to sleep last night. It's their business and if they want to keep it a secret from everyone, it is fine by me.

Okay, I'm lying. I do want to know, but not enough to take action. They can keep their secret, I have secrets of my own.

Wow... bacon is just, wow. Maybe it is so good because I skipped dinner last night. Bloody hell, here come the Three Stooges.

Oct. 11- Potions

Sirius, James and Remus all came over and sat by lucky me. And just in case you didn't catch on to that sarcasm, here is some more: Lucky, lucky, lucky me!

Sirius sat in front of me, James on my right a few seats a way from Lily, who let out an irritated sigh, and Remus took the seat on Sirius's right.

Sirius was smiling a rather evil smile, so I said: "Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to." He started to laugh. Apparently, he gets my sarcasm.

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it? You'll find out in a few minutes, Sweets." He said rubbing his hands together. I looked at Remus and smiled, he still looked a bit peaky. His cuts and bruises were gone though, he must have had some healing potion or ointment.

"How are you two?" I asked, looking at James and Remus.

"What about me? I could be dying over here! But you wouldn't know, because you didn't ask and..."

"Shut up, Sirius!" I said.

"I'm fine, by the way. No serious injuries, deadly illnesses, colds, fevers, cuts, bruises, abrasions, grapefruits, scrapes..." Sirius said, but I interrupted him.

"Grapefruits?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were listening."

"Julia?" James asked out of nowhere.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, since you're friends with Lily... Do you think you could help me out a bit? I mean, what am I doing wrong? Every time I ask her out I get smacked." He said to me in a low voice while Lily was talking to a boy in seventh year twirling her hair and giggling. I mentally said to myself: 'Ewww, no twirly hair giggling!'

Sirius heard him whisper that to me and spoke up. "I already told you what to do! It's all about the right pick-up line, mate!"

I rolled my eyes as James said: "I don't think she is the pick-up line type of a girl."

"Of course she is! Look at that," Sirius said, nodding at the twirling-hair-giggling Lily and the seventh-year. "She _is_ a pick-up line type of girl."

"Well... still, I am still not using pick-up lines. They are cheesy and stupid." James said trying to put a end to the discussion.

"Amen to that, brother." I said.

Sirius glared at me and said: "Some of them aren't. Watch as I demonstrate on Julia, here."

"Bloody hell," I sighed.

Sirius cleared his throat, took up a dreamy expression, took both of my hands in his, and said: "I think you're the best looking girl here, Sweets."

It took me a moment to look away from his eyes, but I recovered quickly and said: "Really? Well, I'd better go and find the best looking bloke then, hadn't I?"

James and Remus started howling with laughter and after Remus had caught his breath, he said: "Yeah, Sirius, pick-up lines really_ do_ work all the time!" Sirius started to laugh with them now.

"Bye guys," I said with a smile as I got up and started to walk away.

"Sweets!" Sirius yelled from where he was sitting. "Here's another one for you: I hate to see you go, but I _love_ watching you leave!" Then he winked.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk out the Great Hall, still smiling a bit.

At the start of Potions we had to turn in our essays on 'The Steps of Correctly Brewing the Invigoration Draught'.

Professor Slughorn looked over them while we began the assignment on the board 'Alleviation Potion'.

"Mr. Black?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, Professor?"

"What _is_ this nonsense written on your paper?" Slughorn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nonsense, Professor?" Sirius asked, trying to look and sound innocent.

"Yes, it looks like a few pranks you are planning on people, tic-tac-toe, then Sirius and... well, I just wont say. My point is, why did you do this instead of your essay?" He said looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, you know what they say, Professor." Sirius said.

"No, I don't. What exactly _do_ they say?"

"A good essay is 10 percent inspiration, 10 percent perspiration, and 75 percent desperation."

"And Mr. Black, where does the other 5 percent go?" Slughorn asked, sounding amused.

"Having no bloody idea what you are doing, Professor," Sirius said, grinning.

"You will get zero marks for today, Mr. Black." Slughorn said, shaking his head unbelievingly. Sirius just nodded and began doing his work again.

Sirius is the most brainless person in this school, I swear.

Oh! Now it's time for the happy-happy joy-joy news! It's my birthday tomorrow! Yay! I will be 17! Okay, I have to pay some attention to this class now.

* * *

**A/N: Not that long of a chapter. Please review! I love 'em a lot!**


	22. You're stealing my thunder!

**A/N: 1 review! Yay! Nisha Jamuna, thanks!**

**Nisha Jamuna: She will figure it out later on in the story. I think, I still have to work out a few kinks on that part. And she does deserve a birthday doesn't she? ;)**

**Chapter 22: You're stealing my thunder!

* * *

**

Oct. 12 - 12:01 am- Dormitory

YAY! It's my birthday, officially! Am I a loser for staying up to write in my journal at 12 in the morning to say it's my birthday? Of course not! He he! Seventeen, baby!

Oct. 12- 10:11 am- Transfiguration

People, as in teachers, should let me skip class today. After all, it _is_ my birthday. _My _day! Not McGonagall's day. Breakfast was mortifying. Do you want the long version or the short one?

Long it is, then.

As soon as I walked though the Great Hall's door a sparkly-streamer type of thing hit my face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A group of people yelled, Sirius being one of them.

"How do people find out about these things?" I asked myself while I was being dragged towards the table. I was stuck between Sirius and Kat. I noticed that Sirius was wearing a pointy hat that had been charmed to flash 'Happy Birthday, Julia!'.

"Well, only because you have been going on and on about it for the past week," said Kat, smirking at the hat that Sirius had just put on my head that flashed 'Birthday Girl'.

"So I have to be punished?" I asked, watching Kat burst into fits of laughter.

"Just be glad that I got the hat to stop singing," She said, laughing.

"This is just the 'mini' party, Sweets. Wait 'til the big party tonight." Sirius said poking me in the ribs.

"What!" Kat yelled.

"What do you mean what?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What as in, 'You can't throw a party tonight, you blockhead'!" she said throwing a bagel at him.

Sirius ducked and catched the flying piece of breakfast.

"Now what did the bagel do to you?" He said, holding up the bagel and waving it in front of her.

"The girls are having a party for her tonight in _our_ dorm! Like we do _ every year_," she said venomously.

"No! I have a whole big thing planned! Firewhisky, music, presents, me..." he said, winking at me.

"Well, she's not going to be there. Are you, Julia?" Kat asked.

"No, you're going to be at my party, aren't you, Sweets?" Sirius asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Um, you're invisible, Julia. No one can see you. Make an escape, get up and walk away slowly. Then run," I whispered to myself. And that's what I did.

"Julia!"

"Sweets!"

They are stealing my thunder! Ah, well. They will work it out eventually.

Oct. 12- 12:54 pm- Break

After Transfiguration, I had to go to Professor Oh-so-squeaky-voice's class. Remember who I sit by in that class? Yep, Mr. Puppy-dog-eyes. I got another note.

SB- ((breaks out in song)) Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Swee-heets. Happy birthday to yooooouuuuu!

_JD- Why must you torture me? Is it amusing to you?_

SB- Oh yeah. I just love watching you get annoyed with me. It makes my day!

_JD- Glad to help._

SB- I'm glad, you're glad to help.

_JD- Don't try to be witty. It is not you area of expertise._

SB- Ah, Julia. You know you love me!

_JD- You used my real name! I think it's a breakthrough! Exactly how many names do I have? I lost count at Chris._

SB- Just three. What do you want for your birthday?

_JD- Wow, you're a late shopper. How are you going to buy my anything today anyway?_

SB- I have my ways. So, what do you want?

_JD- Nothing._

SB- Tell me. Or I will tickle you into hysterics and then Squeaky will give you and me detention. Do you want that?

_JD- Okay, okay! But really, I don't want anything._

SB- ((starts to tickle))

I started to laugh uncontrollably and swatted at Sirius hands. Luckily, Squeaky had stepped out of the room for a moment and didn't hear me. But people in the class looked around at us and started to shake their heads.

"Stop! Can't breath!" I cried, literally. I was laughing that hard.

SB- I told you. Now, I am going to ask you one more time. What do you want?

_JD-__I surrender! Oh, mighty tickler._ _I don't know what I want. Honestly! All I can tell you is to surprise me._

SB- Okay. Kat and I discussed the party issue. And I, being the knight in shining armor that I am, backed down. So you and your friends will have your party.

_JD- That was chivalrous of you._

SB- Yes, yes it was.

_JD- Bell!_

Okay, got to go to my next class now. I might not update tonight. Tomorrow most likely. I will tell you all about the rest of my school day and my party. Teehee!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter will be Dinner and that party. It may be up either Tuesday or Monday. I dunno. Maybe later than that. It took me a long time to get this chapter written because a severe case of writer's block. Please! Please, review!**


	23. Score!

**A/N: Two updates in one day! WHooooHooo!**

**Chapter 23: Score!

* * *

**

Oct. 13- Dormitory- 7:02am

Curse thee, wretched Firewhisky! I have such a hangover today. Before I get ahead of myself, let me start at the beginning.

The rest of the school day _would _drag by as slowly as possible, wouldn't it? Yes, it would. Nothing else happened in my classes. Well, Frank Longbottem burned his eyebrows off in Potions, because his potion exploded in his face. He he! I had nothing to do with it, I swear! Okay, maybe I am a little at fault. I am such a mean person.

Longbottom is a weird last name. It's kind of funny, in a way. I could make so many jokes right now, but I won't, because I have already scorched the poor boy's eyebrows off!

At dinner last night, none of the girls ate a lot because we were going to have a lot junkfood at the party.

"Almost time to party! I hope Kat is almost done setting everything up," Hannah said, checking her watch.

"Need coffee." I groaned.

"What! It is only 8! You have to make it through the whole night!" Hannah said.

"Long day. I burned someone's eyebrows off, that is hard work. It has to be planned out." I said looking for the coffee on the table.

"Where is the coffee! Oh my god, where is it?" I said, starting to panic just slightly. Sligthly, I say.

"Relax, Sweets. It's right here,' Sirius said as he flopped down beside me. 'Your voice gets really high-pitched and squeaky when you panic."

I sipped my coffee and Sirius started to smile.

"What?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do you want part of your present?" he asked.

"Sure,' I said. 'Why not."

He lifted up a bouquet of vibrant red roses. "Now, these aren't ordinary roses. Pick one of the petals off."

I picked a petal off and another petal quickly replaced it.

"I can keep them forever?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's not all. Put the petal in your mouth," he said, smirking.

"What? No!" I said in disgust.

"Trust me," he said looking me dead in the eye.

"Fine," I said, stuffing the petal into my mouth. It was chocolate! The best chocolate I had ever tasted, it melted on your tongue silky and sweet.

"This is better than coffee! Thanks Sirius, it's so... thanks." I said and gave him a hug. It looked like I made his day.

"But remember, you have another gift later on." He said smiling.

"We better get going. Kat is probably waiting for us." Hannah said getting up.

"I'll come with you, James is waiting for me in the common room." Sirius said getting up also.

We all walked out into the hall Sirius leading the way.

"EVERYONE MAKE WAY FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah! Shut up!" I said, hitting him with my book bag. But he lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! NOW!" I screamed hitting him on his back, laughing a little.

"Nope! You burned poor old Frankie's eyebrows off!" He said, laughing as well.

"May I have a word with Julia, alone please?" I heard a voice say.

"No. All you need to do right now is walk away," Sirius said bluntly.

"She doesn't want to talk to scum like you on her birthday," Hannah said, just as cold.

"Who is it, guys?" I asked. Because I couldn't see anything but Sirius's bum.

Sirius turned around so I could see who they were talking to. It was Scott.

"Put me down," I said. Sirius put me down gently and turned back around.

"Hey, Julia. Would you come in here?" Scott asked as he walked toward a empty class room. I started to follow him, but Sirius caught me by the arm and said: "I'll be waiting out here with Hannah, if you need me."

I nodded and followed Scott inside.

"I just wanted to say 'Happy birthday'," Scott said closing the door behind him.

"Well, you could have said that out there. So there must be something else you want to say." I replied angrily.

"I wanted to do this," he said, walking towards me. He grabbed my face and smashed his lips to mine. All I was thinking was: 'EW! Gross! Scott germs! I must wash my face immediately!' He pulled back and I smacked him leaving a red mark on the side of his face. Then kicked him where it hurts the most.

"Score!" I yelled as he fell to his knees. He squeaked in pain. He he!

"Do you know how long I have been waiting to do that?" I laughed, walking out the door.

Sirius peaked through the door when I opened it and looked at the fallen Scott curled on the floor in pain.

"Whoa, you didn't need my help after all," he said looking down at me.

"Come on. I want to go to my party now," I said smiling.

When I got up to the dormitory, I opened the door to find Kat, Lily, Monica and to my great surprise, Sierra waiting for us. Hannah and I walked in and all the girls came up to give me a hug and wish me a happy birthday. Then it was Sierra's turn to come up, which she did.

"I'm sor-" she started.

"No, don't even worry about it,' I said, putting a hand up. I was in a good mood and she's my friend, really. 'It is in the past. Besides, today is a happy day and I don't even want to think about it ,okay?"

"Okay, happy birthday!" she said, giving me a hug.

I don't remember much of the party after that. I had a lot to drink. I _do_ know that I had wicked time, I think it was the best party so far. Our dormitory is a complete and utter mess, though. And I'm not going to clean it up! Nope, not me. I do know that I never got my second gift from Sirius. I'll have to ask him what it was.

Okay, I got to go to breakfast. I'll update later.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Please. Don't make me beg! ;) Also something to look forward to very soon, my LONGEST chapter yet! **


	24. The one with all the coffee

**A/N: Thanks for all my reviews! Love you all! This is the longest chapter yet! Almost 3000 words.  
**

**AND A big, big, BIG thanks to my beta reader!**

**Chapter 24: The one with all the coffee

* * *

**

Oct. 13 - Common Room- 6:40 pm

Ughh! Headaches just get worse and worse as the day goes on, don't they? It's like the universe is sitting up there on its big behind pointing at me maliciously and saying: 'Muhahahaha! You must suffer the great wrath of hangovers! Muhahahaha!' They are punishing me because I had too much fun. See, I can't go one stinkin' day without something going wrong. Even on my birthday! Scott is such a... a... Ughh! I can't even think straight enough to come up with a good insult. I am insultless. Did I use that word right, contemplate? I think I did. I dunno. I think Lily and I are the only ones in agony. I think I was a little too mean this morning.

"Morning!" Kat, Sierra, and Hannah said to everyone at the breakfast table. (Lily and I were already their gulping down astounding amounts of coffee.)

"Stop your yelling already," I said with my fingers in my ears. Lily was banging her head on the table.

"Julia, we weren't yelling," Kat said, laughing at me and Lily.

"Well, then stop being so chipper! What is wrong with you? Why aren't you like us? No hangover for you? Why?" I asked, a little angry that they weren't suffering.

"I'm hung-over. I drank copiously last night," Sierra said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"People who are hung-over don't use words like 'copiously'," Lily said annoyed.

"Coffee, please," Hannah said, reaching for the pot.

"No! Get your own!" Lily and I said in unison, grabbing the pot and putting it out of reach.

"Oh, c'mon!" Hannah said making a another attempt to seize it.

"I will _kill_ you," I said, giving her a death glare.

"Obviously, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Hannah said, getting some orange juice instead.

"Lily, dear!" James shouted, walking up.

"Ahh! Is not happening! Is not happening," Lily whimpered, grasping her ears. James sat down beside her, Sirius right behind him sitting on my side, Remus sitting by Sirius, and Peter sitting down by Hannah (who look disgusted by him).

"All partied out, Lily Flower?" James asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Potter. My warning light is flashing red." Lily said, clenching her coffee cup.

"Um, ok. What does _that_ mean?" he asked confused.

"Let go of my hair and just sit their quietly or you get this steaming cup of coffee poured out into your lap." she said.

"Oh, ok," he said, letting go of her hair and becoming very silent.

Sirius was watching me drink my coffee and have my argument with Hannah about the coffee.

"What do you want, Sirius?" I sighed, turning to him.

"Why do you always assume I want something?" he teased.

"Because you always do," I said pouring more coffee into my cup then asking: "Coffee?"

"Uh? Hello! I wanted the coffee first!" Hannah yelled at me, exasperated.

"It's cold. You don't want it." I said pouring it into a cup for Sirius.

"I'm a witch, idiot!" she said.

"Oh, yeah." I said handing the cup to her and watching her re-heat it.

"I thought that coffee was for me!" Sirius said poking me and laughing

"I'm going to go. I forgot I had to do something. Homework for, um, Mc-G." Sierra said suddenly, getting up.

"But it's Saturday. And we go to Hogsmeade today. Can't you do it tomorrow?" I said, turning to Kat for support.

"Yeah. Come on! Take a break," Kat said, looking up at her.

"No, no. I really have to get this done. I've been to Hogsmeade one to many times anyway. Bye everyone, have fun," she said walking away.

"What was that all about?" asked Hannah.

"She seemed a little nervous to me," Remus spoke up.

"I'll ask her later," I said.

"So are we all going to hang out in Hogsmeade today?" Lily inquired.

"Why, you want to hang out with me, I mean us! I'm so touched," said James in a high-pitched voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be quiet? Anyway, I was talking to the girls," Lily said.

"Aw, let them tag along,' Kat said and then quickly continued. "Because Hannah and I were hoping to bring someone as well. So it could be like a group thing," she said in a rush.

"What! And you two didn't tell me! Who?" I asked, getting excited for them.

"Well, I'm bring Drake Parker. And Hannah here is bring," Kat said, looking at Hannah.

I saw a blush creeping up to her cheeks before she said: "Jared Logan. He is in Ravenclaw."

"And why haven't you guys told me about this?" I asked, a bit hurt that they didn't tell me.

"Well, you know now." Kat said and then adding: "So it is settled then. I'll go get Drake, and Hannah, you best hop to it." Kat and Hannah both got up and left.

"Am I missing something?" Sirius and Lily said together.

"Missing what?" I asked.

"I thought Hannah liked Remus," Sirius said, looking at me and Lily.

"What?" Remus said his eyes the size of Galleons.

"Long story short: We were going to try and get you to together. But I guess it is not going to happen now," Lily said in one breath.

"Well I for one think it is good that she has found someone," I said and I realized Peter hadn't said anything yet. "You have been awfully quiet, Peter."

"Just t-thinking, Julia." he said trying to shrink away and not be noticed.

"Oh, ok." I said pouring myself another cup of coffee.

"How many cups have you had?" Sirius asked.

"This will be my fifth," I said, taking a sip.

"Yeah, I think that's enough," he said, taking the cup away from me.

"No fair! What about Lily!" I said, whining.

"She is James's girl." He said.

"Excuse me, but I do not belong to anyone! Especially not James!" Lily said, indignantly.

"And I don't belong to you, so I will be taking that coffee cup back now." I said forcefully. I started to reach for it but he poured it into Remus's oatmeal.

"I was eating that!" Remus said in disgust.

"That was the LAST of the COFFEE!" I yelled.

"What about _my_ food!" Remus asked.

"Shut up!" I said and Remus put his hands up in defeat, laughing, and grabbed a bagel. Then I hit Sirius on the head.

"Well, Miss Grumpy, I love you too!" he squealed, puckering his lips. I just rolled my eyes.

"Can I say something?" James asked.

"No, you can not," Lily said.

"Okay, we are ready to go." Kat said, walking back over to us with Drake Parker, the cute bloke from my Charms class (that had blond-ish brown hair and blue eyes) and Hannah with Jared, a boy I had never seen before (with black hair and gray eyes).

We all got up and walked out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall, then on to the grounds. The carriage ride to Hogsmeade was very uneventful, but when we got there, Hannah, Jared, Kat and Drake went separate ways from the group.

"I thought we were going to hang out _together_!" I yelled after them, but they ignored me.

"Oh god, Julia! How are we supposed to fend for ourselves?" Lily said in a dramatic tone, clutching my arm while staring at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Well, actually, I wanted to meet up with someone as well," Peter spoke up.

"Who could you be possibly going to meet up with?" Remus questioned.

"A person," Peter said.

"Riiight." James and Remus said together. Sirius just stared at him.

"You have a girlfriend?" Sirius asked in utter astonishment.

"Leave me alone," Peter said, walking away leaving James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and myself.

"_He_ has a girlfriend, but _I_ don't have a boyfriend," Lily said.

"Well, you could," mumbled James, which earned him a punch on the arm from Lily. "Ow! That _is_ my arm!"

"So, where to?" I asked.

"Bookshop."

"I need some quills."

"Three Broomsticks!"

"Three Broomsticks!"

"Three Broomsticks it is then and after that, we'll go to the bookshop and get some quills." I decided.

"Yes! TBS!" James and Sirius shouted.

Lily and I both rolled our eyes at the term 'TBS'. So we set off for "TBS" watching girls give us (Lily and me) death glares as we walked down the street. Remus, James and Sirius were talking about Quidditch and we just listened. Sirius kept glancing at me every once in a while. We walked through the doors of TBS looking for a table, while Sirius and James went up to get some drinks.

"Here's one," I called over to Remus and Lily. We all sat down and were soon joined by James and Sirius. Sirius placed a drink in front of me as he took his seat. James was talking to Lily, which was odd because neither of them was yelling, Remus was talking to a dark haired girl that was at the table behind us.

"Weird," Sirius said, out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Lily and James."

I looked at them and saw them both smiling. Then, Lily started to laugh at a joke James had made. She pushed his arm playfully, then he placed a hand over hers and whispered something to her, she started to laugh again.

"Wow, they are civilized. No yelling, screaming, punching, slapping, anything. I think its a breakthrough," I said.

"Shocking," Sirius said, taking a sip from his drink. "I thought they would never figure out that they were made for each other!"

"Me too, ol' buddy, ol' pal," I said in a strange voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Is this like that Sherlock thing? What is that anyway?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Stop thinking, it looks like your head is going to explode," I said, giving him a weird look.

"Can we go to the bookshop now?" Remus asked in a hurry. The dark haired girl behind him looked like she wanted to kill him.

"What? Why?" James asked, still laughing a bit.

"Because," Remus said with clinched teeth trying to nod at the girl without her noticing it and instead looking like he had a really bad twitch.

"Um, ok." We all said, getting up from the table and walking out the door.

"What happened, mate? Did she go all loony on you?" Sirius asked like he knew what Remus was going through.

"Why? Have _you_ had a girl go loony on _you?_" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, there's you," He said smiling at which I smacked him.

"Let's just say there was a..." Remus managed as we all started walked towards the bookshop.

"Don't tell me! There was a glass eye? Oh no, mate! Did you say, 'You have beautiful eyes' and she said 'Why thank you, the right one is made of glass.' and you started to look in the right one to see if you looked all right for her?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"How did you come up with that? Have you had that happen to you before as well?" I asked him.

"I think it was the left one." James said seriously.

"No, it was that she... wait! What? No, there wasn't a glass eye!" Remus said, trying to get away from his two best friends. James and Sirius had to lean on each other for support as they where laughing so hard and I was trying very hard not to laugh as well, because I knew Lily would kill me.

"It's not funny, guys!" Remus yelled.

Once Sirius and James pulled themselves together , we all walked into the bookshop. When I walked in, I got a whiff of a musty-old-dusty smell.

"Whoa! What died in here!" Sirius said a little to loud and got 'shhh-ed' by several people.

"Sirius, shut up!" Lily whispered furiously at him.

"Wait, I know what it was," Sirius said sighing, Lily raised her eye brows, "It was Lily's sense of humor. That can be the only answer. It crawled out her ear and into the bookshop, then died."

"Because _that_ would be the logical reason." Remus muttered sarcastically picking up a book and flipping through the pages.

"I want to go to Honeydukes!" Sirius whined to Remus and me while Remus was looking into a book.

"Well, your a big boy now. I think you can walk over there by yourself," I said pinching his cheek, Remus started to laugh.

"But, but, but I need someone to hold my hand and walk me over there. Someone might kidnap me!" Sirius said with a puppy dog face.

"Remus, you heard the little boy! Hold his hand and walk him over there," I said to Remus, who instantly stopped laughing.

"Bloody hell, Sirius. If someone actually kidnapped you, they would bring you back five minutes flat," Remus sighed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said: "I didn't want you to do it anyway. I wanted Sweets!"

"Well, I'm going to get some quills. It won't take me long, and I want to go as soon as I get them," Lily said walking out the bookstore.

"Yes, Professor Evans," James teased. Lily just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"C'mon! Sweets, we have to go buy sweets!" Sirius said, tugging me away into the sweet shop.

"And how long have you been wanting to use that line?" I asked as we walked through the door.

"I just thought of that. But it's good, isn't it? It's a good line," he said wistfully, picking up a pack of Ice Mice.

As Sirius went off grabbing handfuls of everything, I followed him through the long aisles of candy. Then I heard a voice say: "Ahem, excuse me."

"Sorry, I was trying to keep an eye on my five-year old over there," I said talking about Sirius, then turning around to see the person who I was talking to. My eyes met a black-haired, green-eyed, really tall, mysterious sort of vibe bloke. I think I actually used the phrase "humna humna humna" and drooled a little bit. Just my luck, his girlfriend came up behind him. Ughh.

"Sweets! C'mon, help me out here!" Sirius yelled. I looked over at him and saw that he was about to fall down from the weight of the candy.

"What would you do with out me?" I said, shaking my head helping him with the candy.

"I would be at a total loss," he said, smiling. Then did something I really, really didn't expect. He leaned over, dropping the candy to the floor, putting both of his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and he started to deepen the kiss. Oh, that was great. It felt like I had being waiting for that moment forever. That kiss felt like it lasted forever, like everything around us had stopped.

Then I heard a voice say: "Err, are you going to pay for that?" Everything wonderful always has to come to an end, I guess.

We broke apart and looked around to see where the voice (that stupid wretched voice) came from and saw it was the clerk. The candy was scattered across the floor and people were staring at us as if we were insane. Not insane, just extremely mad at that stupid clerk. After we had broke apart I was like, 'Whoa! What was I just doing?'

"I was going to pay for it!" Sirius snapped, then muttering, "Stupid clerk-y git!" I tried not to laugh at that.

Sirius paid for his sweets and then we walked out of the shop. The others were waiting for us outside. Lily was carrying a new bag of quills, James was trying to get her to talk to him and Remus was watching them.

"What took you guys so long?" Lily asked us, ignoring James, who was steadily poking her.

"Were you timing us?" Sirius asked, popping a sweet into his mouth.

"No," Lily said.

"Yes, she was," James and Remus said in unison. Lily shot them both death glares and headed off towards the carriages.

"I guess we'd better follow her," James said, casually.

"What about Kat and Hannah?" I asked.

"They will find their way back to the castle eventually. I mean, it's not exactly hard to miss." Sirius said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, let's go," James said, leading the way to the carriages.

We all headed back to the common room once we got back to Hogwarts, throwing ourselves into the big, squashy armchairs in front of the fire. Hannah and Kat have joined us and started to play exploding snap while Sierra, who joined us just afterwards, is silently watching them. James and Lily are in the love seat. See! "Love seat" it is meant to be! Remus is in a squishy armchair reading his book and Sirius is trying to stop me from writing in you to talk to him. He keeps poking me in the side! Let him poke me one more time, I will poke my wand up his nose! Peter has still not returned from his "hot date". He He! I don't know if I should tell Kat, Hannah, Sierra and Lily. I want to, but I want to know how they are going to react over the kiss. I think maybe tomorrow (or tonight) I will talk to Sirius about, well you know. I wonder what he is going to say though. Ah, well.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Please!**


	25. It's twice as bad!

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews, I loved them all as usual! Hope you all like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it a great deal. So please review, well read it first then review! And I will be forever greatful.**

**And a big hand for my beta reader Megan! Wooohoo! ((claps))**

**Chapter 25: It's twice as bad!

* * *

**

Oct. 13 - Dorm Room- 11:25pm

Today has been, well, long. And eventful. As soon as I stopped writing in you earlier, Sirius started to talk to me. I had the chance to ask him about the kiss, but me, being the coward that I am (or just forgetful), didn't ask him.

"About time you stopped writing and started giving me some attention!" Sirius teased, pushing back a loose strand of my hair. We were sitting on the couch, watching the scene before us. Lily had now fallen asleep on James' shoulder and James just looked happy to be alive at that moment. He would look at her fondly and occasionally stroke her hair, being very careful not to wake her. I wish Lily would stop being so thick and realize how much that boy loves her. Remus was asking everyone in the common room if they had a camera he could borrow to take a picture of James and Lily. Hannah, Kat, and Sierra finally got tired of playing Exploding Snap so they started to take quizzes out of _Teen Witch_. Sierra is not acting weird any more, and I still can't figure out why she left this morning in a rush to do 'homework'. Because we all know she doesn't do homework. That's not her 'style'.

"It's to sweet," Sirius said, pointing at James and Lily. I just smiled and stole Remus's book that was lying on the floor.

"No!" Sirius called out and took the book away from me. As he threw it across the room, it hit Lily's foot, that was hanging off the couch.

"Ow!" Lily said, waking up. "I was sleeping and, AH!" She screamed realizing that she was snuggled up against James.

"SIRIUS! I'm going to KILL you!" James yelled.

"No, you won't! 'Cause you love me so much and I'm your best-est friend!"

"Hey, I was going to read that," I said wearily.

"I know. That's why I threw it away, you have to talk to me!" He said, looking at me.

"Ugh," was the best reply I could give him.

"Please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I said, giving in. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked him as I watched how Lily slowly drifted back to sleep, James scooting over closer and closer to her.

"You," he said smoothly.

I rolled my eyes and said: "Me? Hmm, okay. What do you want to know?"

"Well, like what are your parents like? Do you have any brothers and sisters? That kind of thing," he said, turning on the couch to face me.

"Well, my dad passed away when I was 12. Please don't say you sorry about that because thats what everyone says," I saw Sirius nod, he probably already knew. Almost everyone does, "My mum is crazy, like me I guess, but not crazy like insane-crazy like me.

She knows something is wrong even when you have the biggest smile on your face. She is a witch, my dad was a Muggle. I have two sisters; Nora and Tess. Nora is the oldest, I'm the baby. Neither of them are witches. Did that answer your questions?" I asked as I realized how close together we were sitting on the couch.

He smiled and said: "Yeah, so that's where you get your craziness from?"

I smiled, I didn't expect him to have actually listened to me. Most blokes just ask to be charming and then zone off into their own little world.

"I guess you want to know about me know, huh?" He asked. I nodded and he continued: "Well, my mum and dad are horrible."

"You don't mean that, do you?" I asked. Everyone thinks their parents are horrible at one point, but that's not how you would describe them.

"No, really. They're awful. I practically live at the Potter's every summer. I have one younger brother, he's in Slytherin," he said, looking at me like he expected me to say something like: 'Oh, I'm so sorry. Life must be hell for you.'

"Really? No wonder you and James are so close," I said, glancing over at James, who had moved Lily's head back onto his shoulder.

He smiled and said: "Alright, new topic, please."

We started to talk about various things; from our friends to our taste in music. I must admit we had a lot more in common than I thought we did. The common room was slowly starting to empty until there was only Remus snoring slightly in the squishy arm chair by the moonlit window, and James and Lily sleeping on the couch by the fire. James had dozed of also his head on top of Lily's, I wondered how bad Lily would hurt him when she wakes up.

"Do you realized that all our friends came together because of us?" I said , looking at all of them asleep.

"Yeah, I know. Wicked, huh, Sweets?" He said, winking at me.

"Maybe we should wake them up and tell them to go to bed," I suggested.

"But then we would have to go to bed," Sirius said.

"Well, _yeah,_" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I want to talk some more," he whined playfully with a mock pout on his face. I started to get up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on the couch. I didn't _really _want to go to bed, but we had classes tomorrow. I can't believed I used classes as an excuse.

"We can't just let them sleep here all night," I said earnestly.

"And why not, Miss Julia?" He asked.

"Because then the whole of Gryffindor Tower would know how cute James and Lily are together, and Lily would hate me for all eternity. And you have seen how she gets when she's angry; all hell breaks loose. And I don't really want to deal with that," I said all in one breath. Sirius just laughed and nodded.

Just as we started to stand up to go and wake up our sleeping friends, the portrait hole swung open and Peter came climbing through.

Sirius stared at him for a minute, shook his head, blinked and said: "So, Petey Pete, how was your, um, date?"

I coughed, stifling a laugh, and asked: "Yeah, how was that _date_?" I guess even rat-ish looking boys deserve a little love.

"It wasn't a date," Peter said hastily.

"Then where exactly have you been all this time?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Nowhere, Sirius. It doesn't matter. Good night," He said and then scurried off to the dormitories. Sirius shook his head and looked over at me as if to say: 'My friends are really weird.'

After we woke everyone up, we said our good nights and went our separate ways to the dormitories. When the girls got in the room, they collapsed on their beds.

"Hey, I have to tell you guys something," I said loudly so everyone could hear me. I got five pillows thrown at my head (the fifth being from Monica she had been up their before us).

"You guys are so much help," I said, then to get their full attention I added: "Yeah, well, I'm thinking of getting back together with Scott. I mean, he is so..."

That got their attention and raised five different replies:

"Are you bloody insane!" (Monica)

"I will never talk to you again!" (Kat)

"I will ban coffee from you!" (I think that one was from Lily.)

"I will kill you." (That one was from none other than Hannah.)

"Are you crazy! You could go out with the hottest bloke in school but you would choose Mr. Oh-I'm going-to-cheat-on-her-then-beg-her-to-take-me-back!" (That one came from Sierra.)

"Now that I have got your attention," I said smirking.

"We've got classes in the morning, so make it quick," Kat said annoyed.

"Sirius kissed me today in Hogsmeade, good night," I said and then fell back onto my bed.

"Wait! Details, please!" Kat, Monica, and Lily said in unison.

"Whoa, that was freaky, you all did like a triplet thing there," Hannah said, amazed.

Sierra was listening quietly, I don't think she is over Sirius. She cheated on him, why would you cheat on someone you had feelings for? It just doesn't make sense. Maybe I should write a book called, _The Twisted, Boy Crazed, Serious Blond Moments, Takes Friends Boyfriends, None Homework Doing, How Many Boys Did She Snog Today, Insane, Mind of Sierra_, although I think I might have to come up with a shorter title.

"Nope, I'm going to sleep," I said, getting under the covers.

"Soooo, are you guys, going out?" Sierra asked slowly.

"Er, no, good night. We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" I said getting mutters of "Yeah, okay".

Then it hit me. Well, I already knew I had to talk to him, but now I really do. I mean what is going to happen next? Is it going to be all weird between us. No, this is Sirius we're talking about. I think I have to go talk to him.

2:16 am

Yeah, I'm unbalanced. I know. You don't have to rub it in. I am totally and utterly schizophrenic. (Yes, leave it to me to use big words for insane when my brains are literally leaking out of my ear. Did I use it right? Schizophrenic, I didn't even know I knew that word.) Okay, I am more confused now than I was earlier.

I waited until all the girls had fallen asleep and then tip-toed out of the dorm to slowly make my way down the stairs and then back up another flight of stairs to the boys dormitory.

I started to worry because I didn't know which room it was, so I kept climbing the stairs. Finally my question was answered because I saw engraved on the door to my right _"The Marauders' Hideout"_. They are loony, the whole bunch.

I stood there for a while debating whether I should knock on the door. I know it had to have been at least ten minutes. I raised my fist and knocked three times.

I heard grumbles of protest.

I think James or Remus started to groan: "Why! Why, me?" I laughed silently.

"Get the bloody door, Sirius!"

"No! Why does it have to be me?" Sirius' complaint sounded muffled.

"You're the closest."

"Peter, get the door," Sirius called, but just got loud snores in return.

"Who is it!" Sirius asked peeved.

"It's Candy, from the other night. You never owled me you, bad boy!" I said, changing my voice to sound high-pitched.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Sirius asked and I could tell he was getting confused. Probably racking his brain to try and remember a 'Candy'.

Then the door opened to reveal Sirius. Without. A. Shirt. He has a really nice stomach, not that I was looking or anything. Because I'm not interested.

"Sweets!" Sirius shouted in a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Disappointed?" I asked him. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"No, actually relieved. I had no idea who Candy was, and I don't think she would have liked if I told her to sod off. Good joke, though," he said smiling. Ok, I went from smooth to ubber nervous.

"Thanks. There is something I wanted to talk to you about," I said, ringing my hands together.

"See! I told you we shouldn't have gone to bed," he said smirking.

"About today, in Honeydukes," I said, looking up at him. Very brave thing for me to do, to look up at him! I was so anxious, what if he said, "Yeah, real good, lets hook up in the broom closet." Or something totally idiotic that I would have to punch him for.

He nodded and said: "The kiss?"

"Er, yeah." I said nodding. There was my chance to tell him how I was feeling, and I just wanted to be friends and all that rubbish I was telling my self to say.

"It could have been better," He said, picking at his finger nail.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Kidding, joking, me being Sirius," He said smiling.

I shot a death glare at him and smacked his head. Then I started to walk away down the stairs. Stupid idiot! I knew this was coming he was making a joke out of it! Ughh!

"No! Wait, sorry! Okay, no more joking around. What did you want to say?" He asked running down the steps after me and catching my arm.

"I don't know," I said, stomping my foot.

"Well, Sweets, you were the one that came knocking at my door at one in the morning. It has to be something," Sirius chuckled.

"No, I'm so confused. You're confusing me! Aren't the girls supposed to be the confusing ones? And I don't want to end up like the rest of those girls you date. 'Cause you end up treating them like dirt. And they cry their eyes out, and it doesn't even phase you. I can't even think straight," I said, then adding: "I was going to ask about the kiss today. Why you did it or what it meant, something like that." I let it out, it felt _so _good to let that out. Because it was all true, and he knew it was.

Sirius blinked, started to say something but stopped himself, then nodded.

"It means, well, um. You're right; this is confusing, lets stop talking about it," He said rubbing his eyes.

"So we forget about it?" I asked.

"No."

"So we do something about it?"

"No."

"Then what!" I cried out, frustrated. I was going to start pulling out my hair out soon.

"Good night, _Candy,_" He said, winking, then walking back up the stairs to his dorm.

"Hey, I'm not done with you! And I'm not Candy!" I yelled after him.

"Whatever you say, Sweets." I ran after him up the steps, not knowing what I was doing, just wanting to solve it.

"I _hate_ you," I said simply and kissed him. I'm completely bonkers. I think he was kind of surprised at first, that I had kissed him. Hey, I was surprised at myself. And also hating myself completely at the same time. Then when his shock passed he put one hand at the back of my neck and the other at my waist.

When we broke apart, he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"We should do this more often. I mean like, every night. Sound good to you?" Sirius joked, kissing my forehead.

"No. I'm mad at you," I said and walked away, down the steps then back up the stairs to my dorm.

See? I need to go to a crazy home. Maybe the hospital wing has something for people who have gone mental in the head. So much for talking about the kiss, I just made it twice as bad! Sirius and I should of never had started this kissing business. Not that he is a bad kisser, that was... wow. Why am I saying that! Crap, I hate myself.

Update later.

* * *

**A/N: Press the review button now! Please!**


	26. Veto

**Thanks for all my reviews! I don't have much to say before this chapter, other than enjoy! And a big thanks to my beta reader, Megan!**

**(This is a repost. I caught my mistake after I post it! Eek! For those of you who caught it, sorry!)**

**Chapter 26: Veto

* * *

**

Oct. 15 – Lunch around 12

Food! I had to skip breakfast this morning, because I had to go to the library before class. We had an essay for Charms, that was due today. So it is very hastily written and difficult to read. I think I will get marks taken off for that, but at least it's done.

Yesterday was very boring.

So is today, but I thought you might get mad at me if I didn't write in you, since you have been getting so much attention lately.

How you would get made at me, I have yet to figure out. People are staring at me. Probably because it looks like I am getting ready to go into hibernation. Remus is sitting across from me, he went to take a bite of food but got caught up in watching me shovel food in my mouth and write in you at the same time, so his fork never met his mouth, he is open-mouthed and staring. Doesn't anyone know how to multi-task?

Severus Snape just walked into the Great Hall with pink hair and scowl on his face. Well, I know what Sirius and James have been doing. They are very productive with their spare time. Speaking of Sirius Black, we still have not talked about the kiss. Or the two kisses. I haven't tried to bring it up again, because I think if I did I would be worried to have to talk about three kisses instead of two. I got to go to Charms class and listen to Professor Oh-so-squeaky-voice and sit by Mr. Sirius Black.

3:17 pm

I really got to go to Potions!

Here is the note Sirius and I were passing in Charms:

**SB- Hello! Do you hear a ringing noise?**

_JD- Hi. No, I am afraid I don't hear a ringing noise. Ha! Sirius is going crazy!_

**SB- No, I am not. It's getting louder! **

_JD- Hold your breath and nose._

**SB- Okay, I am now blue, getting strange looks, and I still hear the ringing sound.**

_JD- I knew it was coming._

**SB- You knew what was coming?**

_JD- I knew that one day Squeaky's voice would reach such high frequencies that it would turn into this scary ringing sound and result into the unconsciousness of his students. Or I knew that you were going to go insane and be admitted into Saint Mungo's._

**SB- ((is speechless))**

_JD- Yeah, I have that effect on most people. _

**SB-Hey! The ringing is gone! Yay!**

_JD- Whoa, I'm like a Healer. Or what I said was REALLY weird and you forgot all about the ringing in your head._

**SB- I think it was the second one.**

_JD-Yeah, me too._

**SB- So you think Lily's hair is really red?**

_JD- And the prize for the weirdest most random comment goes to...Sirius Black! ((claps))_

**SB- Thank you! You all are far too kind!****Anyway, I'm serious.**

_JD- Tell me something I don't know._

**SB-...**

_JD- Okay, why don't you think Lily's hair is really red?_

**SB- Because it unnaturally red. **

_JD- I vote new topic._

**SB- Veto.**

_JD- You can't veto._

**SB- And why can't I?**

_JD- Because, it's, um. You can't._

**SB-Veto. Veto. Veto.**

_JD-((glares))_

**SB- Sorry, I vote new topic too!**

_JD- Doesn't matter it is time to go._

**SB- Do you forgive me! ((puppy dog eyes))**

_JD- Nope. Come on Mr. Puppy Dog. It is time to go._

Forgive him for what?

5:21 pm

Potions was boring. Slughorn was ill, so we had Professor Binns take his place today. I guess he was the only teacher who had a free period. He feel asleep. You wouldn't think that a ghost would have to sleep. Well, at least I don't think they would. Or maybe they are just like humans but, er, dead. Cold, transparent, lifeless. I can go on. The girls are having a "Girls Night". They are very creative with their names. Basically, Girls Night is where we all get together and do quizzes out of magazines and eat a lot. Why we are having it on a Tuesday and not a Saturday night, I have no clue. But it would make more sense to do it on a Saturday night, so we could stay up as late as we wanted to and not have to worry about classes the next day. But then again, none of my friends have the slightest bit of sense. Anyway, I'm trying to remember the job the collective "Girls" gave me. It was something about getting... was it food? I knew I should have written it down! I think it was food, or drinks? Oh well. I'll have to find Hannah and ask.

5:54 pm

My job was to get the magazines. How did I get food out of magazines? And I don't have any magazines. So what am I gonna do? I guess I could steal Sierra's, but she is going to be there and she would see her name on the label and then she would know that I forgot my job. I have to go find magazines.

6:26 pm

Well, somehow they knew that I would forget the magazines so they bought their own. They have no faith in me.

6:38 pm

Turns out I was also in charge of drinks. Hannah bought them. Maybe if these people would tell me I had to bring something a few days ahead of time I would remember! No faith!

12:35 am

Girls night is officially over. Want to know what happened? Of course you do. What else are you gonna do?

"Girls Night has started!" Sierra shouted at Kat, Hannah, Monica, Lily and I. We were all sitting cross legged on the floor of our dorm in our pajama's.

"Yay," I muttered sarcastically.

"What was that, dear Julia?" Kat asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know you love these nights as much as the rest of us," Monica said, fluffing the pillow behind her back.

"Lily, we are the only sane ones here," I said, turning to her. However, her attention was at the window, a owl was silently tapping it a letter clamped in its beak.

"Oh, no. Not happening," Lily whispered as she got up and walked toward the window. She opened it and the bird flew up, dropped the letter on her head and flew out again.

It said:

_**Lily dearest, apple of my eye, my heart and soul, love of my life,**_

_**What are you doing? I'm extremely bored. Sirius being very cruel to me, Lily darling! He is ignoring me! How could anyone ignore me? I know he loves me, under all that rugged exterior. Maybe he is mad at me because I put gum in his hair. But he shouldn't still be mad! Because he got me back for doing that. He threw my Quaffle into the lake! Good thing he got that gum out of his hair before it got to sticky, because then he said and I quote: "I would have to cut off all of my beautiful black locks!" Remus is reading. Peter is off again. He is always out these days. Please write back to me!**_

_**Yours forever and a day,**_

_**James**_

"Are you going to write back?" Kat asked as we all looked over Lily's shoulder to read the letter from James.

"No! Who do you think I am, Susan!" Lily said still staring at the letter. (Susan is a, um, well, she is not a very nice girl.)

Then I thought I saw her mouth to herself, _Under all that rugged exterior_.

"You don't have to be Susan to write a letter to James Potter," Monica said, pushing a quill and a bottle of ink in her hand.

Lily sighed, and wrote in reply:

_James,_

_Do you really think I care that you're bored? Well, I don't. And if you put gum in Black's hair I think you deserve to be ignored. And it wasn't your Quaffle anyway, you stole it, remember! The only reason I am even writing back to you is because Kat, Monica, Sierra, and Hannah are forcing me. Julia is being nice, she didn't make me. _

_-Lily _

"One of these days you are going to realize how much you love James, but then he will already have moved on," Monica said shaking her head.

"What are you, my mother or something? I know what I am doing, and I know I do not want James Potter," Lily said fiercely, slamming her fist on the desk to make her point.

Fifteen minutes later James 's owl was tapping on the window again.

I looked at Lily, expecting her to get up and open the window. But she still was in a heated discussion with Monica about why she didn't want James.

"I guess I will be getting that," I said getting up off my bed and opening the window. The bird dropped the letter at my feet and flew over to Kat, who had a some bread crumbs for him.

**Hello all,**

**James is unable to write at this moment. He is being punished for putting gum in my locks. Thanks Lily, for telling me that the Quaffle was not his. So now he deserves even more punishment for his hate crime. He is just jealous. He is tied to a chair in the middle of the room, with on of Peter's socks stuffed in his mouth. I might have gone a bit far with the sock, I don't think it has been washed in a about a month. It will teach him never to mess with the great Sirius Black's hair ever again! He he! **

**Anyway, hello my wonderful Julia! Can you believe he put gum in my pretty hair! Can you? Or the better question, do you think my hair is pretty? Maybe we should all have a party this weekend in the common room. All of us, maybe even James, if he apologizes and gets the stench of Peter's sock out of his mouth.**

**From you gum free haired friend,**

**Sirius Black the Great**

"Boy, he thinks a lot of himself," Lily said, pointing at 'Sirius Black the Great'.

"Poor James, he is going to have to brush his teeth for hours," Sierra said giggling.

"Here, write back," Hannah said giving me the ink and quill.

_Greetings Sirius Black the Great,_

_I had no idea you had changed your name! Do we have to call you that all the time or are we allowed to call you just Sirius? OR! Maybe we could just shorten down to SBG! Poor James, he will now and forever more be called stinky sock boy. All because of you, Sirius, and Peter's lack of washing his footwear. A party sounds good. Maybe Friday night. And James has to come, otherwise, which shoulder would Lily have to fall asleep on? Teehee! I will see you tomorrow, goodnight. No more letters!_

_From your also gum free haired friend,_

_Julia Dore the Queen of the Second Dorm on the Right of the Staircase_

Nothing much happened after that. Lily soon got grumpy and tired and fell into a deep sleep. Kat fell asleep with a book on her face. Hannah slowly drifted off in dreamland, a magazine laying open by her head. Sierra got a note from some bloke to meet him at the Astronomy Tower, she came back 30 minutes later with only a detention. Monica is asleep.

I am writing in you. Okay, I think I need some sleep too. The last few days have been really boring, maybe the party Friday will get some action going. Sigh.

Update tomorrow, or the next. Only if something interesting happens.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	27. I do not make a bahha face!

**A/N:Thanks for my reviews, I loved 'em! Sorry this chapter has taken SO long.**

**Everyone give a hand to my beta, Megan!**

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 20: I do NOT make a Bahha face!

* * *

**

Oct. 17- 8:16pm-Common Room- Day before the party

This whole week has been building up to the party. So it'd better live up to my expectations. Because I don't think I need yet another boring week like this. It ruins my whole cycle of life.

Earlier today Sirius and I were strolling the halls, trying to think of excuses not to go to Charms.

When a Ravenclaw walked past winked at me and said, "See you at the party, Miss Dore."

Sirius scowled at him and replied: "Not if I can help it." Then he took his wand out and flicked it once, and a blindfold appeared over the Ravenclaw's eyes.

"Sirius, he can take that off, you know," I said laughing at the bloke because he threw his hands in front of him and started to search for the wall.

"Not for the next two days he can't. Anyway, a blindfold is better then taking out both his eyes completely, he won't scare people with the blind fold," Sirius said like he had taken someone's eyes out before.

"How is he going to see me anyway? He's in Ravenclaw," I said as we started to stroll the hall once again, heading for Charms.

"You mean to tell me that you have never been to one of my infamous parties!" Sirius cried out, putting his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Er, no. But Sierra has," I said, not really seeing the problem. Maybe he was just hurt that I had never been to, or wanted to go to, one of his _infamous_ parties. Everyone would talk about it two weeks before the party and after the party. Don't get me wrong, I love to hang out with my friends. But when it comes to Sirius Black's parties, I just didn't know exactly what to expect.

"Well, you're coming to this one. Even if I have to drag you by your toes to get you there. And don't worry, I'll take good care of you!" Sirius said with a wink. He opened the double doors to the Charms classroom for me. I don't think anyone even noticed we had been absent. Pillows, quills, and books were flying about overhead, so all eyes were on the ceiling.

"Looks like we can sneak in, eh?" Sirius said in my ear as he lead me through the maze of pillows and students, one of his hands at the small of my back guiding the way.

I've gotten kind of used to him always being around. All of us (my friends and his) hang out together now so we are never apart. It seems like I talk to him more then my mates now. Which is weird, because I never would have thought Sirius Black to be capable of having a remotely human conversation.

We still have not talked about that whole kiss thing. But hey, I still cannot believe he kissed _me, _of all people.

"Duck!" I yelled as a book came hurling towards our heads and I dropped to the floor. I have not had the best luck with books flying towards my head, if you remember the Omeworkphobia incident.

And this is the stupid idiot's (Sirius') reply: "Where?"

Why in hell would I yell "Duck!" and then drop to the floor if I was talking about a real duck. I swear sometimes that bloke has no brains whatsoever.

So the book ended up hitting its target. Sirius fell to the floor beside me. Luckily, it wasn't a very thick book, like a Hogwarts: A History is.

"Am I dead?" Sirius asked in a whisper with his eyes clamped tightly shut.

"No, I'm afraid not, Drama Queen," I said, grabbing one of his hands to help him up.

"Too bad!" a Slytherin yelled from across the room and added: "And to think I put some extra force behind that one too!"

Sirius replied by sending a very rude hand gesture his way. Prof. Squeaky-Voice waddled up beside me and asked: "What on earth is going on here?" I think my eye started to twitch as he said this.

Sirius ignored the question and as I was trying to answer it, I was being pulled in the other direction by Sirius.

"I'm going to help him to he hospital wing, Professor!" I yelled back at the tiny man. I don't know if he heard me or not because just then we were busting through the double doors of the class room.

We walked silently down the hall and then he stopped and turned to me.

"Julia, don't lie to me when I ask you this, okay?" Sirius said with his face very serious and worried. I nodded. I don't know what I thought he was going to ask me, but it wasn't this.

He pushed his bangs back with one hand and asked: "Is their a bump? I can't believe that bloody book hit me in the head!"

I tried not to laugh, it came out in a bit of a snort.

"Er. No," I lied. There was a bright red-ish mark at his hairline, but his bangs would cover it up.

"You're lying!" he exclaimed with a finger in my face. I pushed the finger out of my face and asked, trying to sound casual: "How do you know?"

"Because, you always get all, 'er'," he said making a weird expression with his face and adding: "Bahha!"

"Excuse me, _bahha_?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, bahha."

"Damn bahha-ing," I said seriously and then doubled over with laughter.

Sirius started walking off again, although more cantering then walking, I must say. I started to follow him.

"Where are you going?" I asked trying to catch up with him.

"Somewhere, there is a mirror and I will find it," He said taking a left turn down another corridor: "Ah ha!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me through a door, it was the boys lavatory.

"Hey! I can't come in here!" I said trying to go back through the door. But Sirius was already at the mirror.

"Okay, okay, okay," Sirius said, trying to clam himself down (I guess), "It's not that bad, my bangs cover it up!"

Remus came through the door next and looked at me strangely.

"Julia? Why are you..." He started, but stopped as he saw Sirius and walked over to where Sirius was still inspecting his head.

"Ah," Remus said patting Sirius on the back, "Everything okay, mate?"

"A Slytherin threw a book at me," Sirius said, now poking the red mark.

"Um, I could put some make-up on it for you," I suggested, trying not to laugh. Sirius looked willing to try it, but Remus said: "No, I don't think so."

Instead, Remus conjured up a bag of ice and gave it to Sirius. Sirius gasped from the cold as it touched his head.

"Pansy," Remus whispered so only I could hear.

"Oi, something you want to share with the class?" Sirius said, eying him.

"No, no. I think I will keep that particular comment to myself, thanks, Professor," Remus said smartly back to him.

I still could not get over the word (more of a sound, actually) Sirius used to describe my face when I lied. Bahha?

I mean, seriously.

"Remus?" I said casually.

"Yes?"

"When I lie, does my face make a "Bahha" expression?" I asked, tying to look as grave as possible.

He looked as if he was about to answer, then closed his mouth and took on a confused expression: "Excuse me, what?"

"A "Bahha" expression," I said solemnly.

"No, I think is is more of a wide-eyed-lost-puppy sort of look," Remus said, studying my face.

"I knew I didn't make a Bahha face!" I said triumphantly to Sirius.

"I know, I just couldn't think of the word to describe it at the time," Sirius said, throwing his arm around me and leading me through the door, followed by Remus.

"Come to think of it, it is sort of Bahha-ish," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Ughh!" And I stomped off.

The rest of the day dragged by. I think I am kind of looking forward to the party, and a little nervous. I really don't know what to expect.

* * *


	28. Eenie meanie minie MO!

**A/N: Here's new chapter! YAY! Okay...Thanks for all of my lovely reviews I got. Huge props to my beta Megan! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28: Eenie meanie minie MO!

* * *

**

Friday, Oct. 19- Girls Lavatory- 1:36 pm

I just wanted to give you the note Sirius and I were passing in Charms and the events during lunch before I go to my next lesson.

SB- 'Ello, my Sweet. Tonight is going to be so much fun!

_JD- I'm sure it will._

SB- You don't sound to excited.

_JD- I'm Sure it will!_

SB-Was that so hard?

_JD- 10 Galleons says Lily and James kiss tonight. _

SB- I agree.

_JD- What's the fun in that? You can't just agree with me. You have to take the bet._

SB- No I don't. I agree with you. I bet Moony will take the bet.

_JD-No, he won't! And you can't bet something else after I just bet something, because it is just stupid and gets rid of the bet that I just bet because you just made a bet._

SB- You're confusing me! Stop it!

_JD- Sorry, I forgot that your brain can only take in so much information at one time._

SB- Thanks... I mean, hey!

_JD- Well, it is the truth._

SB- I guess you're right.

_JD- Told you so._

**JP-Told who what so?**

_JD- How did you get this!_

SB- Yeah, what she said!

**JP- ((reads all of note)) HEY! I'll take that bet!**

_JD- Leave us alone. And you can't take the bet because you're in the bet you, prat!_

**JP- Touchy, touchy. I was just leaving. ((poof))**

_JD- Did he just poof? Please tell me he did not just poof._

SB- Nope, I think he poofed.

_JD- ((laughs hysterically))_

SB- Squeaky's looking over here.

_JD- Oh, crap in a bucket. He's coming over._

SB- Hehe! Crap in a bucket! I think it would help if we stopped writing.

_JD- Nah, that would make it too easy for our freakishly small teacher._

SB- Yeah, you're right. I don't think he can see over the desk anyway. So we're good. What was that?

_JD- That would be the bell, that ringing sound we hear every day. You would think you would know that after what, only seven years here._

SB- IT MEANS LUNCH!

_JD- You were way to happy just then. It was scary, your eyes sort of bugged out of your head._

SB- Food! Come on, I'll walk you to the Great Hall.

We both got up and Sirius threw his arm over my shoulder. He was doing this a lot lately, at first it was unbearably annoying. Now, I've just gotten used to it, I don't even notice any more. We walked out the Charms class room and started down the corridor.

I was trying to persuaded him to take my bet.

"But Sirius!You can't agree with me, because then their was no point in me making the bet at all!" I said, looking up at him seriously, seeing him trying not to laugh.

"Well, ask Kat if she will take it, since I _can't _agree with you," he said pointing over to where Kat, Hannah, Lily and Remus were walking some distance away.

"Fine, I'll ask her when we," I began but was cut off by a very pretty Ravenclaw, that came bouncing up, all confident and what not.

"Hi, Sirius!" She said smiling with her perfect stupid teeth. If your wondering what this girl looked liked, she had incredibly long light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and God had apparently decided to bless her chest.

"Um, Hi," He said back looking at her oddly and trying to keep walking with me.

"Wait, wait! Sirius!" The girl said matching our pace to keep up.

"Oh," Sirius said and stop walking, "Was their something else you needed to say besides 'Hi'?"

"Well, yeah!" The girl said playfully smacking his arm. I arched my eyebrows, here we go again.

"I think I'll catch up with Lily and Kat, see you at lunch," I said then adding under my breath: "Hopefully, if you escape the clutches of your fan club."

"No, no. I'm coming," Sirius said pleadingly. I could tell he didn't want to be left alone with the girl.

"No, I think it's best you go too, you don't want to get in the way," the girl said with an annoying smirk, taking hold of Sirius's hand and starting to lead him away.

"Absolutely not, we bloody well wouldn't want that," I said back to her, watching Sirius being dragged away. I gave him a little wave.

"Sweeeeets!" He yelled dramatically flailing his other arm around. He gave me a pitiful look, pouting his lower lip. Poor, poor, little puppy. I can't help it if a gazillions of girls are after him, he shouldn't be so damn sexy!

"Sorry!" I said laughing. I swear that girl must be bloody Wonder Woman if she can pull Sirius with him flailing about like that. He pulls me around like a rag doll. But anyway. I caught up with Lily, Kat, Hannah, and Remus, they were having a very intense conversation about...

"But why, exactly, _did_ the chicken cross the bloody road?" Kat asked with eyes wide, looking at them all expectantly.

"We've been through this before, Kat," Remus said, shaking his head and sighing.

"So much for _intelligent_ conversation," I said laughing, walking beside Remus and Lily.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked curiously looking around for him.

"He was kidnapped by one of his groupies," I sighed. We finally reached the Great Hall and took some empty seats at the Gryffindor table to begin piling food onto our plates. Kat, Hannah, and I started talking about a good looking Ravenclaw, David Sage. That is a sexy name, isn't? David Sage, I mean his mother must read a lot of Romance novels to come up with a sexy name like that. Remus didn't join in on this particular conversation, can't say I blame him. About ten minutes past, we continued talking about David and eating our lunch, Remus chose to study and eat. Sirius came jogging in, or rather running in. He took a seat beside me and started to gather some food.

"Have a good time?" I asked sweetly. He scowled, and stuck out his tongue, which happened to have chewed food on it.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" I said, pushing his head away, he swallowed and laughed.

"What? You don't like seafood?" He asked tickling my side, I burst into laughter and started to swat his arms away.

"Would you guys please stop, we're eating here," Lily said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Stop what?" I asked confused, looking at her. She just gave me the you-know-what look.

"So Sirius, who are you taking to your party tonight?" Kat asked, changing the subject.

"Julia, of course," he answered, looking at Kat like she had asked a stupid question.

"Huh?" I looking at him blankly. I mean, I knew we were going to hang out together but I didn't think we were _going_ together. He was making it sound like a date. It wasn't a date was it? Was it!

"I thought we were?" He asked back, looking just as confused as I was.

"You never asked me," I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes, I did," he said.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"_No_, you didn't."

"_Yes_, I did!"

"Prove it!" I said crossing my arms, scowling.

"We were, and you said...and I was... Oh." He stopped realizing that he really hadn't asked me.

"You said, and I quote: 'Don't worry, I'll take good care of you'," I said mimicking his voice earning laughs from Remus, Kat, Hannah and Lily.

"I will," Sirius said looking at me.

Nothing really happened after that. I really thought after I had pointed out that he had not asked me, he was going to. Guess I was wrong. Boy's are so confusing. I still have to figure out what I am going to wear

Friday, Oct. 19 - 2:32 pm- Transfiguration

I still have no idea what to wear tonight! Mc-G just told us to read in our text books today, we're not doing anything. Of all the years I have been in this class we have never just sat here and read our text books. I have already read the whole ruddy thing anyway. Don't ask me why I read the whole text book. I think I'll pass a note. But to whom?

Lily sits three chairs down from me, Kat sits behind me, Sirius sits in front on me, and there's a Slytherin on my right and a Ravenclaw on my left. I think Sirius or Kat are my best bet. Which one...

Eenie meanie minie MO! Ugh, Sirius. I'll just pass one to both of them.

-An hour later in the Girls Lavatory-

Here are both notes. Sirius' note first:

_JD- Hello Sirius._

SB- Ah, hello my Sweet. Couldn't get enough of our note passing this morning, eh?

-I decided to go along with it, I want to see how he would react.-

_JD- Nope, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. You look so good from behind!_

He turned around and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and his mouth hung open. I just smiled sweetly at him. Muhahahaha! I wish you could have seen his face, it was priceless! It definitely goes on my list of times when I would have killed to have a (working) camera!

SB-I know.

_JD- ((rolls eyes)) You should have seen your face._

SB- I have decided to forgive you for teasing me, and ask you why you are really pass me this note.

_JD- Okay._

SB- Why are you really passing me this note?

_JD- I'm bored._

SB- Good reason, I suppose.

_JD- I can't figure out what to wear tonight._

SB- And you want me to do what about this?

_JD- Help me figure out what to wear._

SB- If you haven't noticed, I'm extremely masculine and would have no I idea what a lady like yourself should wear to a party.

_JD- Extremely masculine? Yeah, what about when you got hit in the head with a book and rushed to the lavatory to make sure your chiseled features had not been harmed?_

SB- You think I have chiseled features, eh? Does little Sweety think I'm sexy?

_JD- There is no use talking to you. Good bye._

SB- You know you want me!

Kat's note:

_Julia- What do you think I should wear tonight?_

**Kat- Hmmmm... Your faded ripped jeans and green beaded tank.**

_Julia- Really? I didn't think about that. Thanks!_

**Kat- Anytime. It will be sure to catch someone's eye tonight...**

_Julia- You think? I wouldn't mind to catch that sexy David Sage's eye..._

**Kat- Nope, the boy you passing a note to.**

_Julia-What? No! He doesn't like me like that! We have been over this before. Even if he did possibly like me I don't think I would go out with him. He definitely_ _would not go out with me, he knows we are just friends. I mean if he liked me or I liked him we would have told each other by now._

**Kat- Enough with the rambling! Goodness!**

_Julia- You asked._

**Kat- Whatever. I'm going to prove my point here;**

**-The way he looks at you is way more then just a "friendly" look.**

**-He is always around you (all of us really but namely you).**

**-The PDA at lunch.**

**-You pass notes back and forth.**

**-You talk to him sometimes more than you talk to us.**

**-He has a pet name for you.**

She had made a point, but it's not my fault if he is always around! What PDA at lunch? I don't remember! Ughh. It's not like I asked for this. Did I? I never ever asked for this. Since when was my life so complicated? I didn't answer her back. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being right.

Girl's Dorm- 7:30 pm

I have just gotten out of the shower and have started putting on my make-up. You know why I love magic? Because when I get out the shower I can just put a drying charm on my hair and it drys, with out a blow dryer. And when I what to where my hair in spiral curls I just heat up the end my my wand and curl away. Today I think I'm leaving it straight. When I told Kat this she laughed and said, "Ah, so it will be easier for Mr. Black to run his fingers through?"

No! So I don't have to sit here for 30 minutes curling it! Ha! Lily started to look at me oddly. I can't really blame her, I'm sitting in our bathroom sink so I could be closer to the mirror putting on my make-up. She said, "I don't think I have ever seen someone in a sink, putting on make-up, and writing in journal."

I said: "What can I say, I like a challenge." And yes, it is very challenging to sit in a sink, put make-up on _and_ write!

-15 minutes later, still in the sink.- Thinking about what Monica just said.

Monica came in here, and said, "You really like eye make-up, don't you, Julia?" What kind of question is that? I like eye make-up? What the...

I said:"Huh?" I looked over to Kat and Lily, who were just staring.

"I said: you really like...," Monica repeated.

"I know what you said! What do you mean?" I asked, looking a her, waving my mascara brush.

"You just wear a lot of it," she said backing away.

"Do I?" I said looking at Kat and Lily.

"Um, yeah you do. But it doesn't look bad! You look right wearing that much, doesn't she Lily?" Kat said smiling.

"Wish I could were that much and not look like a prostitute. And we would tell you if it looked bad," Lily said.

Great, I got compared to a hooker! Whatever. A lot of guys must think it looks okay, if not, they wouldn't ask me out! Or they think I look like a hooker so that's why they ask me out because they think I'm easy! Oh, Merlin! Stupid Monica!

I have now finished my make-up. I took a good look in the mirror. I don't look like a hooker! At least I don't think I do! But of course that might be because I am still in my robe and not in real clothes, so I still might look like a hooker! Got to change and see.

-5 minutes later-

I have changed and I have come to the conclusion that I do_ not_ look like a prostitute. But I will also ask Sirius. It is now 8:02 so I'm going down to the common room to wait on everyone else. I will tell you about the party either tonight or in the morning!

Ciao. (Hehe, I've always wanted to say that!)

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to press that extremely important button at the bottom of this page! REVIEW!**


	29. New Bird

**A/N: Oh...my, I think this is more reviews then I have ever gotten for a chapter!!! Actually, I know this is more reviews I have ever gotten. YAY!! Thanks SO much for reading!! If I forget ANYONE with review replies I'm extremely sorry, and I will try to never let it happen again. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!! I have been extremely busy, like I always am. Now things are starting to slow down. They always do around this time. And it doesn't help to have a really bad case for writers block!!**

**On with the fic...**

**Chapter 29: New Bird**

* * *

Friday, Oct. 19 9:45 pm Corner of the "Party Room"

Do you know where this bloody party is? Do you? They are going to be in SO much trouble. It's in the sodding Transfiguration class room! Sirius is going to be expelled! He even transfigured the room to be bigger so more people could fit. There's even a ruddy a dance floor, for crying out loud! How has he never been caught, I ask you? How? If Mc-G _EVER_ found out about this...

Anyway. I'm having a bloody blast! Until that stupid bartender. Before I get to ahead of my self, I'll start where I left off; Walking down to the common room.

When I got to the common room I promptly saw where Sirius, James, and Remus were. Sirius had three girls all over him, one bit his ear! Bit his ear! I went and stood by Remus who was standing near by watching the display.

"Whoa, is anyone going to help Sirius with the sexual harassers' over there?" I asked raising my eyebrows at Remus who smiled at me and shrugged.

"Like you once said, 'He's a big boy, he can care of himself.'" Remus quoted making a disgusted face as one girl was trying to stick their tongue down Sirius's throat. Sirius started swerving his head side to side trying to miss the girl's mouth.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sirius yelled waving his arms around for effect. The "hungry animals", as James referred to them as, backed off of him slowly. He walk over to us holding his ear.

"She _bit_ my _ear_!" He said in disbelief, his hand dropped from his ear as he saw me. He took one of my hands and spun me around once. I guess to get the 360 effect.

"You look...look," He said searching for the right word.

"Great?" I asked.

"No, not that word," He said shaking his head.

"Beautiful?" James said.

"No, I don't think so."

"Gorgeous?" Remus supplied.

"That's the one!" Sirius exclaimed smiling down at me.

Lily came down next (She was wearing faded jeans and a black tee, her hair curled at the ends).

"Lily, looking marvelous as always," James said following her to the couch.

"Save it, Potter. Don't use all your compliments up at once, I know they are very limited," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"No, no. There always is a never ending supply for you," James said smoothly back. Lily just rolled her eyes.

That was not like Lily, not to say anything back to that, I mean. I think she is finally giving in to the "Potter Charm". Well it's about bloody time that's all I have to say. I mean how long exactly has he been in love with her? It's sad that she has never given him one chance after all these years. If she is giving in, I want to plan their wedding! I see, lots of lilies. But apparently just because her name is Lily, doesn't mean her favorite flower is a lily, I think her favorite flower is actually a yellow rose. I don't think she would trust me to plan her wedding anyway, so I better not get my hopes up. Okay, before I got side tracked...

Hannah and Kat came down about five minutes after that. Kat was wearing black pants with a red v-neck tee shirt, I was surprised to see that Hannah was not wearing her usual black. Instead she was wearing a turquoise shirt with some dark blue jeans.

"I talked her out of the black," Kat whispered to me, I smiled. All of us looked stunning, especially Hannah.

"You all look absolutely wonderful," Remus said smiling, then looked over at James and Sirius giving them "the look". They put on utterly confused expressions. Remus walked over and smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sirius whined, rubbing his head.

"Yeah," added James. Remus gave them another "look". Then it dawned on them.

"Yeah, completely stunning!" Sirius said.

"Insanely beautiful, all of you!" James said.

"Insanely beautiful?" Lily snorted rolling her eyes.

"Yes, insanely beautiful," James said smirking. I looked around the group once, and realized someone wasn't there.  
"Where's Peter?" Sirius and I asked at the same time. Sirius smiled at me and poked my side and mouthed, 'Mind reader'.

"I'm not sure, he said he'd be back soon," Remus said looking at us both, and smiling. I knew what he was thinking with his stupid simile on his face. He was thinking how cute Sirius and I were together, and how do I know this? Because, I could just tell. It's the same smile everyone puts on when they see Lily and James together.

"He's been gone a lot lately, hasn't he?" Kat spoke up putting everyone's attention on her, thank goodness.

"Yeah, he has. But I don't think it is anything to be worried about. I mean, think about who we are talking about." James said, then adding with a smile, "It's just Petey." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that we've got that out the way," Sirius said grinning at all of us, " I think it is time to head to the par-tay!"

"Par-tay!" Lily and I yelled throwing our fists in the air. We all made our way towards the portrait hole, the men being the gentlemen they are actually let us go first. I think maybe it was because Sirius and James were afraid of another one of Remus's slaps in the head.

As we made our way to the "par-tay", I being the only one not knowing where exactly we were being led to, Sirius fell into step beside me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Are you excited?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," I said glancing at him. I couldn't help thinking how good he looked in his muggle clothing, ripped blue jeans and gray shirt, his black hair falling into his smokey eyes. AH! Snap out of it!

"You guess?!" He said squeezing my side with his arm. A few minutes passed, we listened to Lily and James fighting again, as usual. Sigh, when will she ever give in? Here's a bit of what I heard;

"You know what your damn problem is Lily?" James said raising his voice for the first time that night.

"What would that be Potter? Enlighten me, please!" Lily seethed crossing her arms over her chest.

"That you don't trust anyone!" James said throwing his arms in the air with frustration.

"I trust people, Potter. Those 'people' may not include you, but _I _trustpeople!"

"What_ever_ you say, Lily dear," James said gritting his teeth.

"Don't call me..." Lily started but was interrupted be Remus, Hannah, and Kat yelling, "WILL YOU DROP IT?"

Lily went into a seething silence and James just muttered some nonsense to himself. They both act like five-year-olds! Before you know it one of them is going to be yelling, "I'm going to tell mummy on you!" It is so sad.

Sirius squeezed my side slightly, he probably saw me roll my eyes at Lily and James, I looked up at him and he said, "We're here." I looked around wondering where exactly 'here' was. The transfiguration hall. That's when I decided they must all be bonkers. Completely bonkers, the whole lot of them.

"But this is...um...transfiguration...and how?" I stammered incoherently pointing at the door of Mc-G's room. Sirius just looked amused and opened the door for me.

As soon as the door was open a loud burst of music charged out.

"Everybody in, quick!" Sirius yelled over the music pushing everyone in.

"Sirius you've out done yourself!" James said clapping Sirius on the back. I looked around stunned at what I saw. The room was transfigured so it was 5 times as large, a dance floor was supplied in the middle of the room, food and drinks, and a VIP area (as Sirius called it).

"Wow," was all I could really muster out at the site.

"Impressed?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I stammered out. He smiled happily, like I had made his day with that simple word. He took my hand and started to lead me to the VIP section of the room. I was shocked when he took my hand like this. Not that he hadn't ever taken my hand before, but this time it was like he wanted people to know I was his. Which I was not. I couldn't help but to think of the time when he had said, "Perfect fit."

The VIP section had a few sofa's and love seats with a table in the middle. Sirius and I took one of the love seats and so did James and Lily (YAY!). The rest of our group filled the sofas. Sierra was already there sitting on her current boyfriend's lap. Big surprise?

About twenty or so minutes went by when Sirius asked, "You want something to drink?" He startled me when he asked this because I was in deep conversation with Kat and Remus, Sirius had just been sitting there listening quietly. Which was odd, because Sirius was never quite and just listening.

"Sure, I'm probably getting on Kat and Remus's nerves, anyway," I said laughing, winking at them both.

So we both got up and headed towards the refreshments. I looked around at all the students there, they looked like they were having the time of their lives. I had to admit, Sirius could throw one hell of a party. He even had one of the seventh years from Ravenclaw being the bartender. He had a bartender?!

"Two please, Derek," Sirius said to Derek (the bartender). Derek put two fire whiskey bottles on the table. Sirius handed me one.

"You really do have connections don't you?" I said raising my eyebrows at the bottle. Sirius started laughing and popped the cap of of both drinks. I took a sip, the first sip always burned your throat, but after that it just runs down it like water, only better.

"Well, I am Sirius Black after all," He said winking taking a sip also.

"Hey Black, have you noticed the same song has replayed like almost four times now, it's getting bloody annoying," Derek said handing drinks to another group of people. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let me go take care of this and I'll be right back, ok?" Sirius asked, he squeezed my upper arm and left.

"So your the new bird, eh?" Derek said running a towel over the counter. New bird? Smart ass.

"No, Sirius and I are just friends," I said taking another sip from my bottle.

"Not for long though right," Derek said somewhat suggestively.

"Long for what?" I asked my eyebrows raised.

"Till your in his bed, and another trophy on the wall?" Derek said laughing. Apparently he thought he had made some hilarious joke, but he had not. Sooo...I slapped him, very hard too, I left finger marks. I was fuming! How could someone who just met me be so awful and disrespectful. But that's how I ended up in the corner. I was having a blast until that happened. Oh great, here comes Sirius now.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the LONG wait!!! PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!**


	30. ONWARD!

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's reviews and feedback, your awesome. Let me warn you, this chapter is not as lighthearted as the rest. Its a bit serious, but after 29 chapters of laughs it is time for a bit of seriousness, can you blame me? But only a little, itty bitty bit. One of my reviewers asked if this fic would soon be coming to an end, and the sad reply is yes. I don't know when but I think soon, unless I think of anything else to do with this fic. ((tear)) **

**Everyone was SO eager for a update, that I decided to post this chapter early. This chapter is _supposed _to be WAY longer. Instead, because of all of your reviews, I'm giving you some of it. Don't cha just love me??**

**Ch 31 is not written yet so it might be awhile. Sorry! Only because I have exams next week, so I'm studying hard! Wish me luck! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 30- ONWARD!

Saturday Oct. 20 8:15 AM - Dorm room

I'm in hangover hell! The hangover demon has set its mighty wrath loose upon me and it's not easing up. It feels like someone has taken their wand, stuck it in my ear, and swirled my brains around a few times. Yeah, that bad.

You have no idea how happy I am that it is Saturday and I have no classes. I would scream of joy, but I might have to kill myself afterwards because of the pain.

Besides the hangover demon that is looming over my head, the rest of the party was...well, maybe I should just start where I left off;

"So," Sirius said when he finally got through the crowd to my corner, "Are you going to tell me why you slapped the sense out of my bartender, or am I going to have to guess?

I sent him the most malicious look I could muster, he recoiled a bit from that.

"I was only gone for ten minutes, what the bloody hell could he have done?" Sirius said raising his voice ever so slightly.

"Sirius," I said trying to work out something in my mind, something witty to say about that God awful Derek. But I couldn't. There was so many thoughts going through my mind at that moment it was hard to choose what to say. What if Derek was right, what if Sirius _was_ using me? Taking advantage of a girl he knew he could make fall for him! Not that I have fallen for him. Just saying.

Sirius crouched down beside me and put a hand on one of my knees that were tucked into my chest.

"What is it, Sweets?" He asked. His eyes were filled with concern, which made me even more confused.

Finally, I decided with, "Sirius, what am I to you?"

Sirius replied back with a very intelligent, "Huh?" He looked confused by the simple question.

"What am I to you?" I repeated with false calmness.

"I heard you, what do you mean?"

"I mean am I just a friend, one of your groupies, or another trophy on the wall. What am I?"

"Trophy! How could you think that! No you more then just any groupie or trophy!" He said shaking his head, he seemed a little outraged that I would even dare to ask such a question.

"So, I'm a friend," I asked with my jaw clinched.

"Well, I suppose," He said not really sure on his answer.

"A friend you just so happened to have kissed twice?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Hey! It wasn't like I was the only one involved! And if I can remember correctly one of the said kisses was brought on by yourself," Sirius retorted looking me dead in the eye. He was trying to read the many thoughts buzzing around in my already overflowing head.

I tore my eyes away from his, I couldn't stand them. Because they made me want to throw my arms around his neck and repeat the kiss I remember so vividly from that night.

As soon as I looked away he stood up so quickly that it made me jump. He started to walk away pushing people violently that were in his path.

I stayed where I was, my muscles felt to weak to support my body if I stood up. And I wasn't going to try and stop him, even though this stupid fight could have been ruining something that could have been great. Yes I admit, it could have been, dare I say, something great. But just as friends, because that is all I mean to him.

Ten minutes later I heard two male voices yelling at each other heatedly. I heard cries from bystanders saying, "It's Black!"

I hopped up at the name, and I ran to see what was going on. I pushed though some people and saw Sirius punching Derek where ever he could, Derek only getting three or four swings in. Just then James came pushing through the crowd to get to Sirius.

"Sirius, lay off!" James yelled at him, trying desperately to pull him off a bloody Derek.

"Fine!" Sirius yelled and threw his arms up in the air, releasing Derek.

Just then an odd urge over took me, I wanted to laugh. Even though the scene before me was less then funny. I walked over to where James and Sirius were now sitting, Sirius was fuming and James was trying to understand why he was in a fight in the first place.

"Sirius," I said standing in front of him, he looked up at me anger in his eyes. The three or four swings that Derek got in gave Sirius a (soon to be) black eye and a split lip. My next action surprised him I bent down and threw my arms around his neck giving him a hug, he reluctantly returned it. I buried my face into his neck and started to laugh.

"Are you crying?" He asked in hushed voice in my ear that only I could hear.

"No! I'm laughing!" I said letting go and falling into the empty seat next to him. I started to clutch my stomach because of my laughter.

"Laughing? What in Merlin's name are you laughing for?" James asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Just then Sirius burst into uncontrolled laughter too, we both held each other for support.

"Are you realizing how stupid this is?" Sirius asked between laughing.

"Yeah," I manged to say back.

We had both realized it didn't matter, that we got angry over nothing. I mean it wasn't nothing, because what Derek said to me hurt me but I shouldn't have taken it out on Sirius, and Sirius shouldn't have taken it out on Derek. Ah, the drama. Gotta love it.

"Do you want to get something else to drink?" Sirius asked calming down.

"You just beat the snot out of the bartender though?" I said.

"So?"

"Good point."

We got our drinks from behind the bar, and seven bottles later we were both on the dance floor dancing the night away like the crazy kids we are. And a couple _more_ bottles later, that I can't remember.

Soooooo...that brings me to my mission. Here is the game plan for today;

Go to the Hospital Wing so I can be rid of the evil demon.

Go to the kitchens for a coffee.

Go try to find anyone who was sober enough last night to tell me what happened.

ONWARD! (Oh, and Lily has so gladly joined me on my courageous quest. Maybe I can ask her what happened with a certain Mr. Potter! He he!)

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the short chappie. Please review! It would make me the happiest person in the world! ;)**


	31. Please don't cry

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Love you all! Some of you may hate me for what happens in this chapter, but trust me it all turns out all good in the end! I promise! I wouldn't have written 31 chapters if it wasn't. I don't like this chapter at all. But somethings just have to happen. Just think it may make them closer, eh? ;) **

**Important! Well not really...it is to me anyway. On my myspace (there is a link to it on my bio) there is going to be a summery of the new fic I'm working on. ;) If your interested leave a comment on what you think! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31: Please, don't cry**

* * *

Saturday Oct. 20 -9:56 AM In the Kitchens drinking coffee.

I have rid of the demon and are now perfectly content with my steaming coffee and muffins. As I sit here trying desperately to remember the events of the night before, I realized, eleven days until the spookiest day of the year! Halloween!

I love Halloween, it's the one day out of the whole year that you can be something your not. I personally, don't know what I'm going to be yet. Maybe a witch, ha ha! This weekend is a Hogsmead weekend so maybe I could find a costume then. Which reminds me, I better go get some money and get a move on! I'll be late leaving!

Saturday Oct. 20 – 10:15 AM Walking to Hogsmead

Yes, and don't pretend like it surprises you. I _am_ walking and writing at the same time. My list that I made is being completely pushed over because of costume hunting. Do my ears deceive me? Someone is calling my name! I wont have to walk alone in the cold October wind!

12:45 PM-TBS (Three Broom Sticks)

You're just dying to know who was calling my name aren't you? Don't deny it. I think I may let the suspense kill you a little longer. Oh, all right! It was...Ha ha, don't you just hate me! James, Sirius, Remus, Sierra and surprisingly Lily.

And what was even more surprising and this is where I shall do my big stage gasp. Gasp! Lily Evans and James Potter were holding hands! I almost died right then and there. Everyone was smiling, it was like at the end of the fairy tale when everyone ends up happy. Except me. Because maybe I failed to mention the other person walking with them. She was holding on to Sirius's arm like she belonged there or something.

I couldn't help but think, 'What in bloody hell happened last night!?'

I also couldn't help but to think, 'Shouldn't I be in that girl's place, on Sirius's arm?"

I think at that very moment everyone knew what I was thinking because it all suddenly got very uncomfortable. I also felt very unstable. My legs almost seemed like they wouldn't work.

From what I remember and from what I wrote down, I should be the one on Sirius's arm, right? What did I do to possibly get this horrible out come.

Lily let go of James's hand and started to walk with me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You were kind of flirting with David Sage last night," Lily said offering a smile.

"Nothing else happened though right? Just flirting?" I asked pleading.

"No! I watched to make sure nothing happened. He tried to kiss you but you pushed him away," she said.

"Good," I said nodding. But really what I wanted to say was "Then why in hell is that girl over here?"

Lily read my mind and answered, "She is over here because, since you were flirting with David he decided to flirt with her and he can't get rid of her now. Or at least that is what James told me," Lily said then a smile spreading over her face.

"Oh! Right! I'm so happy for you!" I said giving her a huge hug. My eyes started to fill up. I guess all of this coming at me at one time.

Lily realized that I wasn't really crying for her and she said, "Julia, don't. He is not worth it. Plus he will be done with her by the end of the day!"

We paced up so we could catch up with the rest of the group. I stayed far way as possible from Sirius. Instead I started up a conversation with Remus.

I knew that Remus had saw that I had just cried, but like the good friend that he is, he didn't bring it up. Until 10 minutes later as we were walking into the village.

"You know," He started looking over at me.

"What?"

"You were the first 'real' person Sirius has ever wanted," Remus said as if that was supposed to make sense.

"Real person? Excusez moi?" I said.

"Yeah, I mean look at her. Do you really think they will ever have real conversation? I mean do you really think she can even string together a sentence?" Remus said smiling.

"Well I think she could sting together sentences. Like the ones that are programed into her. For example, 'Get it to me, baby' and 'Oh my god!'. But no she can probably never think of random things like, 'I poke badgers with spoons'," I said and started to laugh and so did Remus.

At this point Sierra put in, "Yep, who wouldn't love to have you?"

I smiled, maybe this was not as bad as I was making it out to be.

"So," I said changing the topic, "what is everyone coming to the lovely town of Hogsmead for?"

I got mumbles of "Theres nothing else to do" and "I dunno".

"Well, is anyone throwing a Halloween party?" I asked. As soon as I asked I wish I wouldn't have. It was like a quaffle being tossed between me and Sirius. Everyone was looking from him to me, him to me. Finally after that whole weird moment James spoke up;

"Well, Sirius is throwing one. A costume party, it should be quite fun."

"Oh," I said stupidly.

Rachel, the girl's name, said, "Sirius, I need to go catch up with Tara. Say we meet at Three Broom Sticks in 30?"

"Yeah, okay," Sirius said looking distant. She kissed his cheek then left. It felt like I was being stuck with a hot poker contentiously in the stomach.

Remus bent down and whispered in my ear, "You better talk to him while you have the chance."

My brain kicked into gear, and I walked straight over to Sirius and said, "I need to talk to you." Sirius just nodded. I grabbed his forearm and pulled him away.

"What happened?" I demanded stomping my foot for emphasis.

He laughed, "What? Please tell me you remember throwing yourself at Sage?"

"From what I understand I just flirted, nothing else happened! I was drunk," I cried. Trying to prove my point that I was not at fault. Who supplied me with the booze anyway! Huh, who!

Sirius raised his eyebrows and replied, "Well we were having a perfectly wonderful time dancing. We ran out of drinks, so I went to get more. When I came back you were dancing with Sage. Which I didn't mind, but then you ended up spending the rest of the night _with_ him."

"Why didn't you come and get me away from him?" I asked.

"You don't think I tried!" He exclaimed.

"Well," I started.

Sirius interrupted with, "I did try, and you brushed me off three times! I wasn't going to let David Sage ruin my night. So I started to talk to Rachel."

The only thing that would escape my lips was, "Oh."

"Julia, do you even know how you..." He started, but stopped. It was like something was holding him back.

"How I what?" I asked with hope.

"Nothing. It's nothing. You know you can still come to that Halloween party, if you want," He said lamely.

"Yeah, sure," I said biting my lip.

He sighed, "I don't know what you want from me."

"Neither do I," I answered back truthfully. I don't really, I don't know whether I want him or I just want to be friends.

"So, you poke badgers with spoons?" He asked starting to laugh. I didn't respond, I didn't want to laugh. I didn't want to cry either but thats what my brain was telling me to do.

If you know me at all, I rarely ever cry. After my dad died it took a lot to make me cry. I guess because I grew into a better and much stronger person. So for me to be crying right now was big. I may have cried a little when Scott dumped me but I had feelings for him. It was only a few tears, but this... This, tears were streaming.

I realized then and there I was just another girl who had fallen for Sirius Black, and I didn't even care. I knew I could have stopped myself from falling for him but I didn't, 'cause I knew I wanted to. I'm such a stupid bloody loser. I couldn't say I was sorry to him, because I knew I hadn't done anything wrong. He couldn't apologize either.

I have seen Sirius make one too many girls cry before, and every time he did he would give them a hug and walk away. This time was different, he hugged me rapping his arms tightly around my waist. I laid my head down on his shoulder and sobbed into his neck.

"Sweets, c'mon you know I hate seeing you cry," He said in my ear, his fingers were massaging the small of my back. I wanted to stay there forever, I didn't care if it was him I was crying over.

"Okay," I said and backed away from him rubbed my eyes.

"Sweets, please," He said trying to catch my arm before I walked away.

I shook my head no, more to myself then to him.

Now we are all sitting in TBS drinking butter beers, even Rachel and Sirius. Sirius is staring me down, and Rachel has noticed. She is shooting me death glares as I write.

Sometimes I believe you are the only one that loves me diary. But then I think thats not true, I have Lily, Sierra, Kat and Hannah.

Oh damn, Lily just said something to Rachel. It was, "It's not nice to stare evilly at people."

This is just peachy. Got to go.

* * *

**A/N: I know you probably hate me now. Don't worry though! Okay?? Review!! **

**AGAIN! There is a summery to my new fic I am working on my myspace! Please go check it out and tell me what you think???! Leave a comment there or leave a review about it here!**


	32. Confirms our Theory

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! And for those of you who don't know Jo gave us a Christmas peasant! The title of the 7th book! YAY! But I wont tell you because some people HATE spoilers. But you can go on; and see for your self! Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter 32:Confirms our theory**

* * *

Saturday Oct. 20 – 7:21 PM Common Room

I'll just start were I left off at;

Oh damn, Lily just said something to Rachel. It was, "It's not nice to stare evilly at people."

I saw Rachel's eyes slowly move their death glare over to Lily. Lily held her head high even though Rachel's penetrating glare was boring through her head.

"Well its not nice when _people_ are writing things about in the little journal right in front of you face," Rachel said in a nasty tone.

"How do you even know she is writing about you?" Lily said rolling her eyes then adding, "It's not all about Rachel."

"Oh please!" Rachel said smirking, "I know how close her and Sirius _were_. She's probably just jealous." She looked back at me, looked me up and down while pursing her lips.

"Of what? Your foul disposition? Your overly plucked eyebrows? Your platinum blond hair? What exactly am I jealous over, Rachel?" I asked cocking my eyebrows.

Rachel just laughed, "No, your jealous 'cause I'm on Sirius's arm and you were too stupid and missed out on the chance. By the way David is nothing compared to Sirius, I know."

My mouth dropped open and to my great surprise Sierra said, "Well that just confirms our theory that your a whore."

"Your one to talk Brooks," Rachel said now turning on Sierra.

As this was all happening James, Sirius, and Remus were all staring at each other silently asking what they should do.

Sierra just rolled her eyes, "Go ahead Rachel, I don't give a shit. I, unlike you, don't care what people think of me."

"I've always wondered, how is Scott in bed?" Rachel asked smirking.

"I wouldn't know. Remember Rachel, I was the one who found you two in the Astronomy Tower," Sierra retaliated. Finally Sirius slammed his hand on the table and everyone fell silent.

"I'm sorry Sirius!" Rachel said her mood changing rapidly.

"Rachel...just get out," Sirius said sighing, pointing a finger a the door.

"What? Are you serious?" Rachel asked disbelievingly her eyes wide.

"That's him," James put in, laughing. Lily smacked his arm but also stifled a chuckle.

"Shut up Potter!" Rachel said.

"Yes, your Royal Highness!" James said and saluted her.

"Big mistake Sirius," Rachel seethed as she grabbed her purse and stormed out the pub, after that the only sound being made was the dieing echo of the dinging bell on he door. All the costumers looked at our table, probably wondering what had just gone on.

"Well, that was interesting," Remus said taking a sip of his butter beer calmly.

"Yes, it was," Lily and I both said nodding in agreement. I looked over at Sirius, he was looking down at the table his hand twisting a napkin absentmindedly. He must have felt my gaze because he looked up, caught my eye, and gave me a weak smile.

I need to talk to him, tonight. I don't think I can wait a minute longer. I have to make everything okay between us, so things can go back to the way they were. First I need a cookie to calm my nerves. I wonder if Kat or Hannah have any.

I shall be back!

* * *

**A/N: I know its short and juicy- but it is better then nothing right? Happy Holidays! Please review!**


	33. Devil and her boytoy

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone had an enjoyable Christmas!**

**SORRY! Sorry if I didn't send a review reply, I was busy with it being he holidays and all. I'm sure you understand! You all know I appreciate all reviews!**

**Book seven title is awesome- it just makes me want the book even more! And the date of the book is out too! A week after the movie! To good to be true!**

**This chapter is short, but I like it. I've already started 34, but don't expect it for another two weeks. Sorry guys! **

**I want to thank my new beta-reader for correcting this chapter! Thanks Madison!**

**Chapter 33: Devil and her boy-toy**

* * *

October 21 -Sunday 9:02 AM

My cookie hunt went exceptionally well, I was able to snag a whole box from Kat. I told her my predicament and she, from the goodness of her heart, gave me a box of cookies. The cookies did the trick and calmed my nerves, but however, did not give me the courage to fix things with Sirius. Here, I'll tell you the conversation that went on last night between Lily, Kat and I.

"So," Kat said climbing onto my four poster bed, "do you care to enlighten me why exactly you needed to eat my _whole_ box of emergency cookies?"

"And why you are wrapped in _my_ fuzzy blanket, getting crumbs _all_ over it? Hmm?" Lily said looking at her multi-colored blanket.

"Really? You have to ask?" I replied, sighing through a mouthful of cookie.

"That time of month?" Monica put in from across the other side of the room. I sent her the evilest look I could muster in my depressed state. It worked too, because she scurried out the room.

"Well, obviously not," Kat said earnestly.

"Sirius," Lily said more to herself then to Kat and me.

"Ding, ding, ding! Tell the lovely lady what she has won Kat!" I said with sarcastic tone.

"Well, Julia, she has won a subscription to..." Kat began playing along but I sent her a look.

"What? So only you can make the jokes?" Kat asked raising her eyebrows.

"Anyway," Lily began trying to change the subject, "even though I absolutely _love_ talking about Black, I have to meet James. So could we drop the sarcastic snips and get on with it?"

"Little Jamesy-kins can wait," Kat said smiling trying to grab one of the cookies.

"But-"

"No buts young lady," Kat said, pointing a finger at Lily.

"Fine!" Lily huffed like a child, rolling her eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Kat asked turning her attention back to me.

"That's just it, I have no bloody idea," I admitted burying my head into the blanket. Kat placed her hand on my back for comfort; Lily just huffed (again).

"I'm going to tell you what you're going to do," Lily started, I looked up and her finger was pointing at me sternly and her other hand on her hip, "you're going to get up in the morning, get perfectly gorgeous, and talk this out with Sirius!"

I nodded like a child that had just been scolded by his mother.

"Yeah!" Kat supported lamely.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go see my boyfriend!" Lily said still pointing her angry finger at me. On that note she turned on her heal and was headed for the door, when she stopped. She turned around and stalked back to my bed.

She yanked the cookie box out of my hands before I could protest, she said, "You'll eat the whole box if I don't take them." I glared at her as she walked out the door.

"She's right you know," Kat said sympathetically, weakly smiling down at me and running her fingers through my hair.

"I would not have eaten that whole box!" I cried indignantly.

"Not about the cookies, love, about Sirius. You need to talk it out with him, it's the only way," She said chuckling.

"Oh, yeah, I know," I nodded sighing.

"You need to get some rest. It has been a long day," Kat said getting off of my bed and heading towards her own. We said our good nights and pulled the curtains around our beds.

Now, I'm at breakfast. Usually the best part of the whole day, because of the coffee, muffins, bacon, and what not. I have now declared it the worst part of the day. I can't drink my coffee, I can't even eat!

Want to know why? Do you? Because of bloody Lily Evans!

It is all Lily's fault! Everything that has ever gone wrong in my life is her fault.

Well, maybe not everything; but everything that has happened this morning. Today she is making me talk to Sirius. Not that horrible, right? Wrong. So completely and utterly wrong! I hate to admit it, but I am so nervous that I can't eat.

Literally my mouth will not make a chewing motion! My stomach probably would say, "Oh hell no!" if I actually did try and swallow anything remotely related to food or drink. Great, speak of the devil and the devil's boy-toy. Hmm, that's weird to think about. The devil has boy-toy. He he!

9:46 A.M.

Ughh!!

I'm in Transfiguration at the moment, being bored out of my mind. McGonagall is going over animagi, yet again. I think she just enjoys bragging about how she can become a cat and all. I bet in her mind she's thinking, "Ha! Look what I can do! I'm better than all of you!"

So where was I? Ah, yes, the devil and her boy-toy.

"Speak of the devil," I said casting my eyes over to where they now sat across from me.

"Well you weren't really speaking to anyone," James said stupidly.

I waved my journal in front of his face and he said, "More like, write of the devil?"

"If your intention was to annoy and make me what to squash you like a beetle you have successfully done so," I said dryly, attempting to take a sip of my coffee. It slithered down my throat like a snake, entering my stomach and making me feel sick.

"Touchy, touchy," James replied through a bite of bagel.

"Um, Julia?" Lily began a hint of a sympathetic smile playing her lips.

"Oh, it's your turn now?" I said harshly. I scorned myself for being so mean to her. I mean, she is making me talk to Sirius but she is only trying to help.

"Sorry," I muttered, taking another sip of the coffee.

"It's okay, but Julia, today there is double Charms," Lily said biting her lip.

"So?" I asked.

"You _do _know who you sit by, right?" Lily said.

"Oh my," I managed to say.

"Wow, that's what your so worked up about!? Sirius!?" James exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"I told you that this morning you prat!" Lily said.

"Lily, my darling flower, you remember what we were doing this morning?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, so?" Lily said.

"So, I wasn't listening too much," James said. Lily made an O shape with her lips.

"Anyway, yes, that is what I am worked up about," I said trying not to think about what they were doing this morning.  
"Ha! You and Sirius are so similar. So headstrong, stubborn, and well, stupid! He's been worrying sick about what to say to you or what to do. He will probably end up ignoring you today. He will be mad for a while, but Julia, please. He likes you, really likes you actually," James said.

"But...I don't know," I said, draining the last bit of coffee. It went down easier after hearing that.

No! The bell just rang. Here I go, off to my doom.

* * *

**Review! Now! Please?**


	34. Better than words

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated! Sorry if some of you hadn't gotten review replies, I try to do my best but some times it isn't good enough! ;) I know this chapter is taken for ever to get out I really don't have an excuse. I think it was a tad bit of writers block.**

**IMPORTANT: I believe this is the last chapter. Yes, the last one. It was about time to wrap it up, and for me to do something a little different. I might come back later and do one more chapter but not anytime soon. I have loved writing this fic, and has been a load of fun. Thank you for all of the reviews, and thanks for reading in the first place! And if anyone has any questions about anything in the story or whatever, just ask. **

**I wrote three different endings to this, and this one won. I liked this one the most because it is so much like the first chapter when they first pass notes in the same class.**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Better than words**

October 21 Monday 10:15 AM- Double Charms

Okay, so far, so good. Ughh, what am I saying? It's horrible. We haven't said one word to each other; we haven't even made eye contact! This is the most class work we have gotten done all year! I keep telling myself just to bloody deal with it and say "I'm sorry, Sirius." But I just can't! Somewhere in the back of my mind I can't bring my self to say those three simple words. I know I shouldn't have ditched him, but he shouldn't have brought her to TBS! I mean, how could he!? And do you know it's very hard to write about the person when that person is sitting beside you. Oh no. Here comes a note.

SB- Can we forget about this please? Please? I hate doing class work!

_JD- I'm not saying sorry._

SB- I know you're not. You're proud.

_JD- Well, I didn't do anything wrong!_

SB- No?

_JD- Okay, okay, maybe a little wrong._

SB-...

_JD- Alright a lot wrong. I'm sorry._

SB- You are whole-heartedly forgiven.

_JD- Good. Because my life would have been over if it was only half-heartedly forgiven._

SB-I think I need to apologize too. I'm sorry for bringing Rachel to TBS. I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway to get you back. I'm sorry.

_JD- I know. You were just mad._

SB-So, friends?

Friends? That's what he wanted? He wanted to be friends? That's sure as hell not what I wanted. I just realized yesterday that I was head-over-heals in love with this bloke and he says, "So, friends?" Damn. How was I supposed to reply back to that? Oh yeah Sirius, lets be best buds! Only one minor problem; I'm crazy about you! Yeah, that would go over swimmingly. This was my chance. Maybe the only chance I would ever get to say, "Hell no, I don't want to be your friend!"

_JD- No._

SB- No? But...

_JD- I don't want to be your friend. I would hate it. No, loathe it._

SB- I said I was sorry! What else do you want?

_JD- Sirius. I'm not mad. I just can't be your friend because... I'm crazy about you. God I hate making the first move! Um, I would be lying if I said I just wanted to be your friend._

SB- One moment, please. I have to process.

_JD- Oh. Okay._

SB- Say you have to go to the lavatory. I'll follow you.

_JD- Um, sure._

I raised my hand and asked if I may be excused to the restroom, Professor Squeaky Pants said yes. I got up and waiting outside the door for Sirius. He came a few minutes later; he looked like he was a man on a mission.

"So," I said catching his attention. He looked at me, smiled, and gently pushed me against the wall.

He looked at my lips then back up at my eyes, like asking for permission, except he didn't wait for the answer. This kiss was amazing, it may not be in the most romantic setting or whatnot, but it was for us. He moved his hands to my neck and I moved mine to his hair. It was like we hadn't seen each other in years and this was our reunion, he had but so much force and passion in to this one kiss. It lasted forever, but not long enough for us. He pulled away kissing me on my forehead, then on both cheeks.

"I'm not good with words, Sweets," Sirius said with a small chuckle.

"Trust me that was better than words," I said kissing him again.

Finally, there is no more confusion between us. Sirius told me he just wanted to make sure I felt the same way about him before anything else happened. Which took forever, but all came out on the bright and sunshiny part of life. Well I have got to dash, Sirius and I are sneaking to Hogsmead tonight. He wants to show me some motor bike.

Love always,

Julia "Sweets"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is goodbye... Welcome to My Life has come to an end... Thank you again for everyones support in the reviews. Love you all! And don't forget to review for this chapter as well:)**


End file.
